Love is the Answer
by TomRiddle94
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't talked since the end of war, which was only a few weeks ago. But now that Annabeth is moving to New York, could their feelings be different towards each other? And could Rachel actually be...jealous? Takes place after TLO. R&R!
1. Uh, Surprise?

**AN: Ok, so I thought I'd try to write a Percy Jackson story. This is my first PJO fanfic so give me a break, k? Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I, JustinBieber96, do not own anything mentioned in the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. That would all go to Rick Riordan, who just so happens to make money off of that stuff. I however, do get money for this stuff, so obviously, I am NOT Rick Riordon.**

**Ok, you need to know some stuff about this story:**

-- Annabeth and Percy are not going out  
-- Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson are not yet married, or engaged  
-- Rachel is going to Goode with Percy, not to the boarding school  
-- Annabeth lives in San Francisco  
-- Paul Blofis does not know Percy is a demigod  
-- Rachel is not the oracle and there is no new prophecy  
-- This story takes place after TLO

**So go ahead and read chapter one. But don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – UH, SURPRISE?

"Punch buggy, no punch backs." I felt a fist slam into my right shoulder, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"Percy," my friend Rachel asked, "what's up with you?" Rachel is my friend that goes to Goode High School with me. It's kind of funny how we first met: I was trying to kill her. Of course, I didn't know she was human at first, I thought she was some type of skeleton warrior from the Underworld. But yeah, that's how I have met most of my friends, when I'm in life-threatening situations.

When Rachel asked what was wrong with me I took a second to think. Truth was, I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew something had to be. It was already my second week of sophomore year and I was missing camp. Soon as I was thinking, memories from this past summer flooded my mind. I remembered Grover being gone for a while, the battle with Kronos, how Annabeth never wanted to leave my side during battle, and how I ended up getting in another fight with Annabeth right at the end of the summer. It seemed like a stupid thing to fight about, now that he was gone, but Annabeth was still so stubborn about Luke. It was totally "he said, she said." I have been meaning to make up with her about it for a while now but I just couldn't.

As I looked back at Rachel, getting ready to give her a made up answer, my mom pulled up to the front of the school where Rachel and I sat on the steps. "I've got to go. See ya later."

I did not look back or even wave goodbye to Rachel. But as I walked towards my mom's car I hung my head down, looking at my feet.

"What's wrong, Percy?" My mom asked. Ugh! Do I have some type of bold print written across my forehead or something!? Of course, I had a feeling the way I just acted no more than five seconds ago gave it away.

"It's nothing, really mom. I've just been thinking lately." My mom mouthed the word "oh."

"Is something wrong back at camp? With school?" My mom started rambling off suggestions, "With Annabeth?" That last one hit me. I looked up as my mom finished her name.

"Thought so. So, what has happened between you and Annabeth?"

"I'm sorry mom but I don't really want to talk about it. It has to do with Kronos and the old prophecy and stuff, and that's a little hard to think about now that all of that stuff is over." And it _was_hard to think about. All of those people that have died, friends I have lost. That was just the half of it. The other fact was that part of the prophecy was about Luke. How "a hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap" was really about Luke. Luke was the hero in the prophecy. But one good deed does not make him a hero in my books. He had still tried to kill me while I was at camp and many times when he was Kronos. And to add on to that, the fact that when he bathed in the River Styx his source to his mortal life was probably Annabeth made me sick. How could he have willingly turned into Kronos and still have Annabeth sticking up for him?

"Honey," my mom started, "no matter what happened between you two, you are still friends. I have a feeling that with a friendship as strong as the one you have with her, you will never be able to stay mad at each other or whatever."

When my mom had said that to me, there seemed to be some kind of twinkle in her eye, like she knew something I didn't.

"Ok, we've got to get home, I have a surprise for you," my mom said. A surprise? Well there is something new.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. It was pretty amazing how I could go from frustrated and sad one minute to excited the next. But hey, that's what a surprise does for me.

"Oh, I'm not telling…" my mom said slyly.

"Hmph," I pouted. I could see my mom grinning form the corner of her eyes. Whatever this surprise was, it had to be good.

Soon the car pulled up to our apartment building and we entered, heading up to our floor. As we got closer to our door, my pace quickened with excitement. I pushed the key into the door, opened it, and the door flew open before me. I ran into the apartment inspecting everywhere looking for a change.

"Percy," I heard my mom calling from behind me. I turned around as she closed the door and turned the deadbolt.

"Percy," my mom said again turning towards me, "it's not something I can give you, but what I can tell you."

"Oh, well, tell me now!" I urged.

"Haha, just as impatient as your father," My mom said almost to herself. "I'll tell you later. But Percy, I don't know what is going on with you and Annabeth but I am sure it can be fixed. Now, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Mom, I really don't think it's that easy –" My mom cut me off with a stern glare, which didn't seem right with her kind eyes.

"Just go talk to her or something. There's a hose outback." And with that she turned and left me to myself.

"_There's a hose outback," _I mimicked my mom.

"I heard that," A voice called out from the kitchen.

"Moms, they always hear everything." I said walking to the back of the apartment.

"Yes, we do," the voice taunted.

"Shut. Up." I told my mom then trudged out to the balcony of the apartment. As I slid the glass door behind me I heard my mom laughing.

I picked up the house on the ground that was used for a small garden out back here (there now was one since it was still summer) and put it on its lowest setting. The hose let out a small spray of mist which was perfect as the light shone through it creating a rainbow. I fished out a spare drachma from my pocket and threw it into the mist. As it disappeared on the other side I said, "O goddess, accept my offering." The mist seemed to wait as I sucked in a shaky breath and then and said, "Annabeth Chase, San Francisco."

I held my breath as Annabeth showed up through the mist. She was in her room, I concluded, and was looking through her closet as I coughed to get her attention. Annabeth immediately turned around to see who had made the noise. Her eyes widened the slightest when she saw me through the Iris Message but as soon as they widened they narrowed.

"Um," I broke through the silence, "hi."

"Hi," she said back. As she said this her eyes did not soften, nor did her response sound happy. It just seemed she was trying to be polite.

"Annabeth, look, I wanted to say that…I'm sorry. I guess I really didn't mean to say those things about Luke to you right after he died. I have no idea what you had to go through the whole time that was happening to him and I'm sure what I said didn't brighten the moment." I paused for a moment to see her reaction and when she crossed her arms I went on. "I'm not going to take back what I said about Luke because my feelings toward him haven't changed. But, I never wanted to hurt you when I said that. And because I now realize that what I have said towards you has affected you, I wanted to say sorry for hurting you. So, sorry."

It was quiet for a moment as Annabeth evaluated what I said. Annabeth uncrossed her arms, placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans, and looked up at me. "Well Seaweed Brain, that almost sounded smart coming from your mouth the way you said it. And you're right, you have no idea what I was going through while Luke was like that. But…"

"But…"

"But it was kind of considerate of you to apologize like that," Annabeth concluded.

"So…will you forgive me?" I asked nervously. Annabeth was my best friend, besides Grover, and it was really – _really_ – important to me that she forgave me so we could go back to being friends. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my Wise Girl around me anymore…

"Well, I guess I forgive you, Seaweed Brain."

"Cool," I said as a smile spread across my face. A smile soon spread across her face too. "So, what were you doing?" I noticed that while Annabeth was going through the clothes in her closet there was a box on the ground by her which had some clothes already inside of it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm moving again. My dad says we have to go somewhere else for his job."

"Oh. Where are you moving?" I asked.

"Didn't your mom tell you yet? We're moving to New York, just a couple of blocks down from your apartment. I'll be going to school with you this year actually."

"Really? Great! That's so cool how we'll be able to see each other all of the time now; it gets a little lonely up here sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess it will be really cool. Well, I've got to finish packing up and stuff since we're moving up to New York on Sunday. Which if you don't know by now, is in three days, so yeah, I've got to get this done."

"Ok, yeah, I guess I'll see you soon. And thanks, Wise Girl, for forgiving me." Annabeth gave me a small smile as I waved goodbye to her and then disconnected the Iris Message. Well, Annabeth moving up to New York was definitely something I did not expect.

I turned the hose off, walked back into the apartment, and headed into the kitchen where my mom turned around to look at me.

"How come you didn't tell me Annabeth was moving to New York in only three days?"

"Uh, surprise?"

* * *

**AN: That was the first chapter! Yayyy! What do ya think?? Ok, so it was a little short but the chapters will (hopefully) get longer as the story progresses. I will also try to update every once in a while, once a week at the most. So, tell me what you think of this story and if I should go on in a review. Just to let you know, I have created a banner for this story, which is posted under _Stories _in my profile. It be cool if you checked that out for me.**

**~Cassandra**

**R&R** =D


	2. It's Time

**AN: Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. Keep them up! Here is chapter 2!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO – IT'S TIME

It was Friday morning and I was at Goode High School, as I should be, when I slammed my locker door shut to see Rachel standing in front of me. "Hey," she said. I blinked.

"Um, hey," I said back cautiously. Not that I always act this way, but she just seems different this morning.

"Why didn't you call last night? You _always _call, and you kind of left in a hurry yesterday. What's up?" This reminded me of when she asked me what was wrong yesterday, but this time is was on different terms.

"Oh, yeah. Yesterday…I just kind of took time to think and stuff…you know…about camp and the war and things."

"But that's over," Rachel said skeptically.

"Yeah, I know, but like Luke and stuff." It seemed she wasn't following. _Gosh, girls can be _so _clueless sometimes_, I thought. I guess I'll have to just come out with it for her.

"Me. Annabeth. Luke. Kronos. Things that I've said. Do you get it now? Annabeth and I weren't really talking, and it was my fault."

Rachel now seemed to understand completely and she nodded. She grabbed my shoulder as she said, "Well, that's all over now and you have nothing to worry about. No war, and you don't really need camp anymore do you? So yeah, it's normal now."

"Yeah, it's great! And yesterday I talked to Annabeth in an Iris Message and she forgave me for everything I said to her. And guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What?" Rachel asked, but not as excited as me.

"Annabeth's moving up here to New York because of her dad's job _and _she'll be going to school with us here. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it really is…great." Rachel definitely didn't seem that happy anymore as her smile faltered. "You seem really happy about this." She added politely.

"Well, of course. Annabeth's my best friend, beside Grover, and it's great to have her around, to be able to see her all of the time, not just at camp anymore," I explained.

"Oh, so when is she moving?" Rachel asked.

"She'll be here on Sunday, so she should be going to school with us on Monday. I think it'll be great to see her again since when we left camp we weren't really on the greatest of terms, so…yeah." I could tell this conversation wasn't really going to go anywhere.

"Well that's great, Percy. But I, um, got to get to class now. Bye," Rachel said as she walked to class hugging her books to her. I looked down at my own books and headed off to Physical Science.

From then on, the day seemed to go by as if a blur in some parts but very slowly other parts. As the day ended, I put my books away and grabbed what I needed out of my locker for homework. I could see my mom waiting out in the front of the school so I headed off to her, but not before seeing Rachel closing her locking slowly while glaring at me. _Weird_, I thought, _but maybe she'll be different later._

"Hey, honey. How was school?" My mom asked once I got inside of the car. She seemed to be very…upbeat.

"It was fine, except for the fact Rachel was acting a little different today." I answered.

"Well, do you know what happened? Did she say anything? Did you say anything to her?" My mom questioned.

"I don't really think anything happened because all I really told her about today was about Annabeth. I didn't really have a chance to talk to her afterword though."

"Hmm." My mom pursed her lips as she fixed her eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel.

"So why do you seem so happy today?" I asked.

"Well Paul is coming over to dinner…" Ah, yes, Paul Blofis. Mom always seemed to get happier around him. But he comes over all of the time, so I don't get why my mom is acting particularly happier _today_. I shook my head and decided to let the matter drop.

"So, Mom." I started carefully. I had brought up this subject many times and it always ends the same. But because my mom seemed like she wasn't going to let anything ruin her mood today, I decided to ask her. "I am sixteen and have been for about a month now…so do you think I could try again for my driver's license?

My mom smiled lightly as she shook her head. "Percy, look, I _know _you're sixteen, but I think it would seem a little hard for you on the road. I mean, you have both ADHD _and _dyslexia, to add to the fact that you are the biggest dare devil I have ever seen. Can you even read what that sign right there says?" My mom asked as she pointed to a green sign overhead.

"Oh yeah, sure." I stared at it; it was hard to read things that wouldn't stay in one spot, so it took me a while. "It says: Dearing Rd."

"Nice try but no. Reading Rd. would be the correct answer. You see Percy, by the time you find out what a street name is you could run a red light and crash. It's just too dangerous."

"Dang it, and I was sure you would let me with the mood you're in today." My mom silently laughed to herself. She pulled over to our apartment building as she ruffled my hair and got out.

"Mom," I exaggerated, protesting while fixed my now messed up hair.

"Don't be such a baby Percy, I thought you said you were sixteen." I narrowed my eyes at my mom as I followed her up to our apartment.

Once inside the apartment I headed into my room and set my backpack in front of me on my bed. As I pulled out my books and papers I heard a _very _small taunting voice. "Seaweed Brain, oh, Seaweed Brain. SEAWEED BRAIN!!!" I yelled out in complete terror as I looked up to see Annabeth cracking up in front of me. I placed my hand over my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Please," I begged, "Don't _ever _do that again. Please." Annabeth just laughed louder and soon I was laughing with her, clutching my stomach in pain.

"So…what…are you…doing here…" I tried to catch my breath again. "I mean…in the Iris Message."

"I just wanted to tell you that my plane leaves tomorrow morning so I should be in New York at around three, I think."

"You think? I daughter of Athena doesn't _know_? Gasp! And you call _me _a Seaweed Brain." I just loved to get on Annabeth's nerves.

"Shut up, Percy. You're still a Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, I know, Wise Girl." I laughed when Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"After all of these years and you _still _can't think of a good comeback…wow. So, have you heard from Grover in a while?"

I answered her. "Not much really. I guess he's been a little busy with the Council of Clovers and stuff."

"Yeah, I guess. Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"I – I have been thinking and I think the way how I acted towards Luke and stood up for him was a little…wrong. I mean, it must have scared you and some other people because you may have thought with me thinking Luke isn't all that bad that I may have gone on his side. And I wanted to let you know that I think I was wrong to think that there was still good left in him when there obviously was not. I just didn't want to let go."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I thought of how when my mom was kidnapped by Hades down into the Underworld I never gave up hope. And in the war with Kronos, when I almost gave up hope but wanted to keep fighting, for the greater good. For what I believed in.

"So now I hold nothing against you, Percy. And I hope you can forgive me for the way I have acted in the past towards Luke." As I looked into Annabeth's stormy gray eyes they seemed to be pleading me and butterflies formed in my stomach.

"Sure, I hold nothing against you either. The war is over, so we should just forget about everything, there's nothing we should really worry about now."

"Well…I don't know about that. I mean now we have to suffer in school almost like normal kids." Annabeth pretended to shudder at the thought and I laughed with her.

"Percy!" My mom called.

"Oh, well I guess I should go." I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"You're coming over?" I asked.

"Nah, you owe me a movie." Annabeth smiled as she waved her hand through the Iris Message, disconnecting it.

"Percy!" My mom called again.

"Coming!" I answered back.

As I ran out into the Living Room I saw Paul hugging my mom and then smiling when he saw me.

"What took you so long Percy?" My mom asked concerned.

"I was talking to Annabeth." I answered.

My mom smiled and then asked, "How is she?"

"Good. She said her plane leaves tomorrow morning instead of on Sunday, she said she'll be here in New York around three. So, I'm going to hang out with her tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course you can. I'm glad you two are talking again. So what are you going to do?"

"See a movie. She says I owe her one." I explained.

"Oh, so it's just the two of you?"

"Yes…" I answered cautiously.

"Like on a date?" My mom asked.

"No, just as friends mom." She raised her eyebrow. "Didn't we already have this talk? Like last summer?"

My mom laughed. "Ok, ok. You have fun. Now come on, dinner is ready you two."

Paul and I followed my mom over to the kitchen table and sat down as she placed a baked chicken in front of us.

"Mmm, thanks Sally. This looks great." Paul said as he smiled up at my mom. My mom, Paul, and I helped ourselves to the chicken and sides and dug in. Soon our napkins were thrown on our plate and we were all laughing together telling jokes and funny stories just like a real family should.

Soon it became quiet as Paul and my mom shared a look between each other and my mom nodded at Paul. "Percy," Paul began, "we have something to tell you…"

I quickly looked down at my mom's left hand and saw a silver ring with delicate diamonds placed on her ring finger. "So, you _finally _asked her?" I taunted Paul. Paul, my mom, and I started laughing again. This was great. Annabeth and I were friends again, she was moving up to New York, and now Paul and my mom were finally engaged.

"Percy," my mom said, "I think there is something you – we – have to tell Paul." Once my mom finished, I understood completely. This was the moment I had to tell Paul about what I _really _am and who my father _really _is. I nodded at my mom and then thought of how I was going to begin this long speech.

* * *

**AN: So that was chapter two! What'd you think? I know, I know, there wasn't much going on in this one BUT the next chapter is going to be AWESOME! And why, because Annabeth and Percy are finally going to see each other, that's why. Ok, so please review and I will update soon.**

**~ Cassandra =D**


	3. Sweet, Sweet Dreams

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews you guys sent for chapter 2! They are great motivation, so keep them up! Ok, so this chapter I think will definitely get the story going. AND, you guys are going to LOOOOOVE it. And not only because Percy and Annabeth are in it a lot, but because of the ending! So, if you want the next chapter (which you definitely will after this) then you ALL better review! Ok, enough reading this, GO READ!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE – SWEET, SWEET DREAMS

It was already the afternoon and here I was. On the couch. Watching tv. Listening to my mom and Paul whisper things to each other in the background. This is _so _much easier than camp life.

It was almost three and Annabeth and I had plans to go see a movie and then walk around New York for the day. I would then help her unpack tomorrow. I had finally convinced my mom that it _wasn't _a date that Annabeth and I were going on, but just an outing as friends. I don't get how she couldn't understand that. Or how she could think we were dating or something. Pssh! Like that would happen! Although when I thought about that little butterflies seemed to form in my stomach and I had remembered what Aphrodite had said. That she would be making this hard on Annabeth and I and that we were some kind of good tragic romance story. We-eird!

"Percy!" My mom called. She seemed to be doing that a lot now.

"Yeah?" I called back. My mom signaled me to follow her, leaving Paul to wait at the kitchen table.

"I really think you should tell him now. You didn't tell him last because you didn't want to ruin the night or anything – which I appreciate – but I really think that now is a good time to tell Paul."

"Okay, Mom," I answered. We both headed back into the kitchen and my mom sat next to Paul while I sat across from him.

"Paul, I need to tell you something," I started off. I paused, waiting to see Paul's reaction and then continued when he nodded.

"Do you know where I am every summer?" I asked. I thought a nice easy question would hopefully break the ice.

"Yeah. Camp, right?" I nodded in response.

"Okay. Um…well, do you know who my dad is? I mean _really _know?" I asked. Paul answered, "Well, when I met him last year, he said his name was Poseidon, like the god."

"Exactly. Except for one word. He isn't like a god, he is one. My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas. And I am his son. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God. Or at least that's what the fish call me…" Paul sat dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes wide and mouth opening and then closing. Huh, he kind of looks like a fish. Ha ha, get it, fish??? No? Oh forget it! Anyway, Paul sat dumbfounded but soon he came back to reality.

"So, that means," Paul turned to my mom, "you dated a god. And you didn't tell me?" Now, the attention was placed on my mom.

"Yes, I did. Now, Percy, why don't you tell him the rest," My mom instructed me.

"Right. So Paul, every summer when I go to camp, I don't go to a normal camp. It is a camp for demigods: half-human, half-god. Like me. And that is where I have met my other friends, some of which you have met, like Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Grover is a satyr."

"Wait. So Grover is half donkey?" Paul asked.

"Goat. But a lot of people make that mistake. Actually, no, only I have. Never mind. But yeah, Grover is half goat half human. And Tyson, my half brother, is a Cyclops." Right when I said Cyclops Paul's eyes seemed to jump out of his head.

"Like all of those evil ones? Like the one in "The Odyssey?" He asked.

"No. That would be Polyphemus. I've met him, not a nice creature to set your eyes on, or get in the way of. But Tyson, unlike some other Cyclopes, is nice. And all of those years I have gone missing for a while I have been going on quests. Basically saving the world from evil Titan rulers. Okay, I think that's all. Any questions?" Paul put his face in his hands. Wow, he's taking it better than I thought.

My mom raised her hand. "Isn't that the doorbell?" She asked. And it was, Annabeth was finally here.

I rose from my seat and headed to the door, turning the deadbolt and opening the door revealing a girl with blonde curly hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Hey," I said. "Hey," She said back. Annabeth leaned towards me and gave me a small hug.

"Hello, Annabeth," My mom said. Annabeth waved into the kitchen and called out her hello. "And hello to you too, Paul," she said.

Paul lifted his face from his hands to give Annabeth a smile. I then turned to look away from my mom and Paul back to Annabeth.

"My mom and I just told Paul about being a demigod and stuff," I explained.

"Oh," she said. "Tough break."

"Ready to go?" I asked. Annabeth nodded.

"We'll be going now, Mom," I called out.

"Okay, Percy. Nice seeing you Annabeth."

"You too, Ms. Jackson."

I closed the door behind myself and walked out with Annabeth next to me. "So, how was your flight?" I asked.

"Good. Long." She answered shrugging. I laughed at her response. She seemed so tired.

"Think you can make it through a whole two hour movie?" I asked daringly.

"Oh, I think I can, Seaweed Brain," she challenged back.

"Just checking Wise Girl, just checking." I looked at Annabeth. She was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts. Same old Annabeth.

"So, think you're going to like being in New York for a while?" Annabeth just stared at me.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain. You do know that I _have _stayed in New York before, right?"

"Oh, right. Heh heh heh," I laughed pathetically. "Yeah, I knew that. I was just testing you. To, you know, see if you were still Wise Girl."

"Okay Percy, two things. One, it's been like three weeks, I haven't changed. And two, I don't think I need a test to see if you're still Seaweed Brain. Cause everyone knows that you were Seaweed Brain, are Seaweed Brain, and always will be Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Shut up…" I hit her on the shoulder and she rolled her eyes. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"Uh…how about Clash of the Titans **(AN: just pretend the new one is out)**?" I nodded for my response.

"That'll be uh…_interesting _to see," I said.

"Yeah, well it'll give us something to laugh about," Annabeth figured.

"Ah, a comedy, I love those," I joked.

Annabeth laughed and bumped her should against mine. "You're so stupid."

"I know." Annabeth laughed harder. This reminded me of old times, when I hadn't worried about the prophecy or the coming war. Just like in camp a few years ago. But now that the prophecy was fulfilled and the war was gone, maybe it can be just like all of those old times at camp. Unfortunately, something inside of me told me that it would never be normal; there would always be some kind of new threat.

Annabeth and I headed into the movie theater, got some drinks and snacks, and sat down to watch the movie.

Two hours later Annabeth and I walked out of the movie theater with smiles about to burst on our faces. "Ok, we're good," I finally said once we were out of the movie theater. Before I could finish the last word Annabeth and I broke out into hysterics.

"That movie…was…so…funny!" Annabeth said between her laughter.

"I…know, right?" I said back clutching my stomach.

"Gosh, the moment they showed Hades, I couldn't stop laughing. It was just so funny! I mean seriously, they seemed to portray him as a mouse." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah and did you see my dad?"

"What about my mom? Who thinks she _actually _looks like that these days?" I laughed again.

"Ok, come on Wise Girl it's already like five-thirty so let's just go to the beach or something."

"Sure," Annabeth answered. "Then I have to get back. My stepmom will want me home for dinner."

I lead Annabeth to one of my favorite beaches in New York and soon we were sitting in the sand with the sun setting in front of us. We talked for a while, almost a few hours. "So…how did Paul take it when you told him?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, you saw him," I reminded her. "Basically, I think he was more surprised that my mom dated a god, rather than the fact that I am half-god. So that must've been bad considering Paul finally proposed to my mom last night."

"Really? That's great! At least he won't be another Smelly Gabe."

"Ha ha, right! I wonder who has that old doof now…"

"I wonder how camp will be. Like if we'll still have to prepare ourselves for something or whatever." Annabeth seemed to just drift off looking at the sun.

"I think that there will always be some new threat, but let's just hope it's for future campers."

"Oh you're nice, Percy."

I willed the tide to come up and get Annabeth wet. "Thank you, thank you very much," I impersonated Elvis then laughed when Annabeth looked down. She was now soaking wet from the waist down and here I sat perfectly dry.

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain! You suck! Can you make me dry now?" Annabeth pleaded.

"Nope, sorry, I only do wet."

"I repeat," Annabeth said through clenched teeth, "You. Suck!" Annabeth pushed backwards into the incoming tide and I laughed underwater at her pathetic comeback.

Annabeth was laughing when I came back up and I just laughed with her.

"Ok, I think we should get back now. It's going to start getting dark and then I'll be so cold because you pushed me into the water." I jutted out my lip.

"Shut up."

I laughed as Annabeth and I headed up the beach back towards out apartment buildings. Once we had reached Annabeth's building I said goodbye, promised to help her unpack tomorrow, and turned the corner onto my street. I walked into my own apartment and saw my mom.

"Hey honey, how was your date?"

"For the last time. It. Wasn't. A. Date," I said through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha. Ok, you just keep on thinking that." I rolled my eyes.

"Did Paul go home?" I asked.

"Yeah." My mom smiled when I said Paul's name. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my mom and Poseidon could be together. It definitely wouldn't be like a real family, him have his godly duties and stuff, but it would be nice.

"Mom, do you ever wish that you, dad, and I could ever be a real family?"

"When you were a baby, that's all I wanted. Now, I just want to keep you safe. But I will always have feelings for your father, no matter who I'm with, I always will. He was unlike any other man I have ever met…" My mom seemed to be stuck in thought so I went to my room to let her think. I lied down on my bed looked at the clock on my nightstand. The clock read 8:00 p.m.

It was nice having Annabeth as a friend again, not having to fight with her anymore. Of course, knowing our relationship, we would always get in fights.

Speaking of fights…I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and then dialed Rachel's cell phone number.

"Hello—"

"Rachel it's Percy," I said into the phone, hoping she would reply after whatever happened yesterday.

"—I'm not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

I hung up. Great! Now it seemed like Rachel was avoiding me. But, why? Sometimes I just don't get girls.

I went back into my room and decided to watch tv and think for a while. But at some point during my thinking I fell asleep.

You see, us half-bloods always have the weirdest dreams, but tonight I think I might've just had a dream that topped the charts.

_I sat down on the couch and felt the other side being pushed down._

"_Hey," a girl's voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist._

"_Hey you," I said back leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She looked up into my eyes, and I looked down into hers. There seemed to be a special sparkle living in them tonight that I have never seen before. There was only a few inches between our faces and she reached up to close the distance, pushing her lips hard against mine. Her arms went up to my shoulders as she pulled me to her; I secured mine around her back. I angled my face better and deepened the kiss, hearing a groan as her reaction. She slowly pulled away and I looked down at her and smiled, she grinned widely and opened her mouth as if to say something._

"_I love you, Percy," she said for the first time. My heart fluttered inside my chest and I pulled her to me smashing my lips against hers._

"_I love you too—" _

"Percy!" Someone called from outside my door. "Time to get up."

Because I was still tired, I groaned thinking about my recent dream. _What was that? _I thought. _Better question, _who _was that?_

**AN: Haha! Aren't I evil! Ok, guys. If you want the next chapter then you all have review ok? It doesn't take very long, just push the green button annd then afterwords you get a cookie! Ok, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update, and the more drama I will put in the story. Ok, bye now!**

**~ Cassandra =**D


	4. Great! Another Day of Living!

**AN: Shout out to: ****DaughterofPoseidon32498 The smileys with mustaches are hilarious but everyone's reviews make my day! :{D MUSTACHE SMILEYS FOR EVERYONE! Keep up the reviews! Ok, so, I decided to have some fun at the beginning of the chapter, then Annabeth starts school with Percy and…Rachel. So that should be interesting. ****Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I just wanted to get another key plot point in there. Ok, Happy reading!

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR – GREAT! ANOTHER DAY OF LIVING!

After my dream that I had last night I've been a little off. First, my mom noticed. It was the whole Percy-are-you-ok? and then the whole Mom-I'm-_Fine_ thing. The next person to notice was Annabeth. But yeah, being Annabeth, she took it a little differently. What? You don't understand? Ok, ok. Then let me show you.

After I could get past my mom bothering me about what was wrong and all that junk I was on my way to Annabeth's apartment.

I love living in New York. I really do. Some people may go to New York, see how big it is, and then say something like, "Oh I could never live there, it's just not for me." But not me. New York may be big and all but you really get used to the city. If you go to one part, it will most likely look the same in another part of the city, if you catch my drift. The reason I love New York is because I just feel like I…fit in here, like I belong. There is such a different variety of people and you don't really know the background of any of them. So I can be just Percy Jackson in New York. Not Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God. Yeah, that's where I was going with this whole ramble.

So anyway, I was walking down my street, hearing the cabs and people around me, and I just thought, I want a donut. Yeah, I know, this isn't the Percy Jackson you know, but life is just so different without the weight of the prophecy on my shoulders.

As I passed Annabeth's apartment building I saw her head come out of the window in her room. "Hey, Seaweed Brain! Where are you going?" she called.

"I'm going to get a donut, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure!" Annabeth called back from the fifth floor. She held up one finger, signaling she would be down in a minute. I walked back to her building's door and leaned against a wall waiting for her.

Soon Annabeth came out and she was pulling me away from the door, dragging me to Dunkin Donuts. "Gosh, Annabeth, you don't have to man handle me," I taunted. Annabeth gave me a stern glare, let go of me, and waited for me to follow, not that I didn't know the way or anything, but that's just Annabeth.

As Annabeth and I walked into Dunkin Donuts, the aroma of coffee and – what else – donuts filled my senses. Annabeth and I walked up to the counter and ordered what we wanted and then headed to a booth in the side of the store.

I was so hungry that while I was eating my donut and sipping on my hot coffee I didn't even notice that Annabeth had one of the biggest smiles on her face. It was just one of those smiles that only Annabeth can have: happy, sometimes devious, and beautiful…wait! Hold on! Did I _just _say…beautiful??? Gosh, my mind must really be screwed up today.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I don't know – it's just – I've never really went out and bought a donut," Annabeth said, almost embarrassed.

"You've never gotten a donut before? Not even when you lived with your dad?"

"Nope."

"Well, there's a first for every thing," I said. Annabeth laughed. I then looked down and started playing with my napkin, thinking about my dream.

"You ok, Seaweed Brain? You're acting a little _off_ today," Annabeth said.

"What? Oh, um—" Ding! The door opened and a girl wearing a cheerleader's uniform walked in. She stopped at the door, surveyed the store, and then walked to the counter to place her order.

"Does that, um, cheerleader seem…different to you?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked to where my gaze was directed. "If you're inferring that she's an empousa…I don't think she is." Annabeth shrugged. "Anyway, she's wearing a Goode cheer uniform, haven't you seen her before?"

"Yeah, I guess I have. Are you ready to go back?" I asked once I noticed that Annabeth had finished.

"Yep."

Annabeth and I stood up, and walked out of Dunkin Donuts, throwing away our trash as we walked by a trash can.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked as we passed the corner onto Annabeth's street.

"You killed my sisters."

I turned around quickly and Annabeth and I were face to face with the cheerleader in Dunkin Donuts, an empousa. I had been right.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" I asked bravely. "Want me to kill you too?"

The empousa pounced towards me but I was too slow to avoid her. She transformed as she came at me and her teeth tried to rip at my skin, but there was not a scratch as the outcome. Ah, the glory of bathing in the River Styx. The empousa looked at me strangely but then went straight for Annabeth.

I was faster than the empousa this time, pulling out Riptide and uncapping it, but apparently Annabeth could see this coming too. She had her dagger pulled out, and was trying to get at the empousa. The empousa dodged every strike from Annabeth and as I saw an opportunity, I slowly came around the back of the empousa and slashed Riptide into her. The empousa then exploded into yellow sand, blowing away, her body turned into oblivion.

"Empousi are always so annoying, always acting like the average stereotypical cheerleader, except for the fact they have fangs _and_ a whole lot of other weird stuff that sure isn't human," I said. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, ok. Let's just try to get back to my apartment without being attacked again, and then you can continue with your rambling."

As you can see, Annabeth being Annabeth took a different approach to the dream I had last night unsettling me. Of course, even if Annabeth truly wanted to know what my dream was about, I wouldn't tell her. The dream kept me thinking all day seeing as most half-blood dreams come true. Would this one come true?

The next day my mom had picked me driven me up to school along with Annabeth (we thought we would carpool since we are neighbors and her brothers have to get to school around the same time) who was analyzing the architecture of the school by the time we pooled up.

"Have a nice day, Percy," my mom said as I got out of the car. I gave her a small smile. "And I hope you have a good first day, Annabeth."

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said as she also smiled at my mom on her way out. As my mom drove away, Annabeth and I walked up to Goode High School.

"Well, welcome to Goode High School," I said. "Try not to blow it up."

Annabeth and I both started laughing after what I said and she replied, "Seaweed Brain, it's you that blows up schools, not me."

"Ha ha, yeah you're right. Anyway, let's go on in." I led Annabeth to the office where she could get her schedule and all that junk and told her I would come find her.

"Hey," A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Rachel. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry I missed your call," she said, "I was busy."

"Oh, that's ok." I saw Annabeth walk out of the office and looking down at what seemed to be a map. "Hey, I gotta go, Annabeth's new and all and I should help her out. See you at lunch," I told Rachel then walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey, so…what class do you have first?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hold on," she said as she sorted through about a million papers looking for her schedule. Once she pulled it out she trailed her finger down and stopped at first period. "Physical Science."

"Cool, so do I. So, you can just follow me there." Annabeth nodded in reply as I led her to Physical Science, my books already in my hands.

I walked into room 403 and walked up to Mr. Keener. "Um, Mr. Keener," I said trying to Mr. Keener's attention since he was leaning over looking for something in the drawers of his desk.

"Ah, yes, Percy, good morning," Mr. Keener said trying to be polite. No teachers ever liked me. Well, except for Paul who is this year's English teacher and most of the history teacher's I have had.

"This is Annabeth Chase. She's new," I introduced Annabeth as she stepped forward. Mr. Keener picked up his class list and his eyes analyzed it until he looked up and nodded at her.

"Well, welcome to Goode, Annabeth." Mr. Keener then walked to a cabinet next to his desk and pulled out a large textbook and walked back over to Annabeth and I. He handed Annabeth the textbook.

"This will be your Physical Science textbook. I expect you to get it covered and to keep it in great shape," Mr. Keener instructed.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth answered. Mr. Keener gave her a polite little smile and nodded for me to show her to her seat.

I slightly tugged on Annabeth's arm as she followed me. I sat down in my own seat and pointed at the one next to me, which was the only seat left. Annabeth slowly sat down in her seat and looked at the cover of the science book waiting for class to start. Class, as usual, was uber boring and I almost fell asleep being as tired as I was.

I felt something poking me on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing in front of me. "Class is over, Seaweed Brain. And you be lucky you didn't fall asleep because you know you…drool, so yeah." I gave a pathetic little laugh and followed her out to the hallway and asked her what class she had next. "English," she answered. Paul's class. The same process happened all over again: I lead her to the right room, introduced her to the teacher (who already knew her, of course), and tried to avoid falling asleep. The whole day happened like that. Annabeth and I ended up having all of the same morning classes. I guessed it was because we both had dyslexia and it would be easiest that way.

Morning classes were now over and I walked with Annabeth to the cafeteria, talking animatedly. We were laughing at all the embarrassing things teachers did today and also at the way some kid in front of us was so tired he would put his head down on his desk then lift it back up repeatedly his eyes widening every time he came back up.

I led Annabeth over to my usual table, Rachel already sitting there eating her sandwich. Annabeth was smart enough to bring her own lunch today. I never bought, I mean, if you saw what our food looked like, I don't think you would either. It just doesn't look safe.

I could tell that through the whole lunch period Annabeth and Rachel did not feel comfortable about each other, but they both contributed to the conversations we had. Soon lunch was over and Annabeth and I had math next. She went to a separate math class (she is of course super smart in math so…) and I went to my own class. I was always somehow able to understand the numbers used in math despite my dyslexia. Must have something to do with Greek numbers or something. Math ended quickly, thank the gods for that. My last class was the elective I chose, mythology.

I was surprised Annabeth also chose that class as her elective since she had taken been taking mythology at camp since she was seven. But I was still happy we had that class together. Rachel also had mythology with me and Annabeth, so that should be interesting.

I went to my locker to retrieve my books for mythology class and then met up with Annabeth to guide her to the class. I then introduced her to the teacher and I sat down in my seat, anticipating my favorite class to start. Once the bell rang, Mr. Forner, the teacher, waited for everyone to quiet down before he started talking.

"Ok class," he started, "today we will be starting a project on Greek mythology." _Hehe, easy A, _I thought. "You will be working in groups of three for this project." Once he had said that everyone started talking to each other forming groups. "Assigned groups," Mr. Forner said over everyone's voices. Everyone stopped talking immediately.

"First group," Mr. Forner continued, "Percy Jackson, Rachel Dare, and Annabeth Chase." _Great! _I thought happily. _This project is going to be awesome. _I looked over at Annabeth who was smiling at me and then over at Rachel. Rachel looked over at me and then glared at Annabeth. _Great! _I thought sarcastically. _This project is going to suck!__

* * *

_

**AN: Ok, that was chapter four, again, sorry if it seemed rushed. So I have decided to get this story really going now. Meaning in the next few chapters……Haha you'll just have to wait. If you have any ideas for this story, please send them to me, it will make this easier to write.**

**Warning: Your computer will soon become infested with Percabeth…you were warned…**

**~ Cassandra = **D


	5. Promise Me

**AN: Hey guys! Wow, we're already to chapter five! Ok, so thank you for all of your beautiful reviews. SHOUTOUT to a reviewer: Caeli! She gave me the idea for part of this chapter which I think will tie together whole story, so thanks Caeli! And I decided to use different perspectives this chapter, you'll see why...but I don't know if I'll do it again, maybe for the next chapter.  
Enjoy reading chapter five!!! And leave reviews!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE – PROMISE ME

I looked between Annabeth and Rachel and saw that Annabeth had finally noticed someone was glaring daggers at her. Annabeth looked back at Rachel, her eyes glaring right back. Well, great! This is going to make the project _so _much easier, having two of my best friends with me.

Ok, so did anyone note the sarcasm up there? Yeah, see that's what I was aiming for. Mr. Forner went on listing who would be with whom and soon enough everyone was ready to receive further instructions for the project. Mr. Forner examined everyone in the room and started explaining.

"For this project, you are to be doing something like a role-play, if you want to call it that. Each group will receive a paper, and you will fill out the information for your role-play. Like what city you live in, what god or goddess you worship, et cetera. You will then do some research about all of that stuff. And last but not least, each group will create something pertaining to their god or goddess. For instance, it could be something to symbolize the god or goddess, or even a monument. But whatever it is, your group must work together to make it, and it should be obvious which god or goddess it is made for." Mr. Forner then passed out the information sheet we had to fill out, one to a person from each group, and then said, "Get working! And you should know that after today you must work on this project on your own time, not in class."

I groaned. 'On your own time,' He said. Even more great!

**Rachel's POV**

Percy got up from his desk and I followed him to a table in the back, Annabeth trailing behind. I sat down next to Percy on one end and Annabeth sat on the other end. I seriously didn't like Annabeth. How she thinks she can come into _my _school and hog Percy and all. Ever since he told me Annabeth was moving here he didn't pay as much attention to me. Nope, all of the attention goes to "Wise Girl," his best friend.

"Ok, let's start with the city," Annabeth said crossing her arms on the table. "May I suggest Athens?"

Percy looked at her as if saying 'You're pushing your luck.' "I guess not," Annabeth took back.

"How about Olympia?" Percy asked. Annabeth and I gave our quiet agreements and then we continued on. "Ok," I said, "next is what god or goddess we do."

Annabeth and Percy turned towards each other staring each other down, a smile on their lips. "Poseidon," Percy stated.

"Athena," Annabeth argued.

"Poseidon."

"Athena."

Poseidon!"

"Athena!"

"Poseidon!!!"

"Zeus?" Annabeth and Percy looked at me and the sky could be heard rumbling.

"No," the two said in unison.

"Oh, I've got a good idea," Percy said.

"Let's hear it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth countered.

"Hestia," Percy stated simply. "You know, to honor her for what she did during the end of the war. The last Olympian."

"Aww, Seaweed Brain, that was almost kind of smart." Annabeth laughed.

"Ok then," I said. I wrote down on the paper that we would be doing Hestia, goddess of the hearth. "So now we need information on Olympia and Hestia."

"Ha ha, maybe we can ask for an interview with Hestia," Percy laughed a little. Annabeth hit him on the back of his head and Percy put his hand where she hit him, mouthing the word "OW."

"Gods Percy, what happened to the whole smart thing you had going on just a minute ago?" Annabeth asked.

"Eh," It comes and then it goes just as fast as it came. Kind of like a sugar rush." I along with Annabeth and Percy started cracking up at his joke just as the bell rang.

"Ok, well, why don't we all come over my house someday, like tomorrow, so we can finish this thing," Percy suggested.

"Sounds good," Annabeth said. I nodded my approval. Percy, Annabeth, and I got our stuff together and headed out of Mythology.

On the way out, Mr. Forner told us our project was due on Friday. And since Percy and Annabeth knew everything about the gods (they are half god, duh!) we would finish this project in no time. And then once we get the project done early, I won't have to act like I like Annabeth in front of Percy.

**Annabeth's POV**

Sometimes that Rachel can really get on my nerves, like today for instance. Right when Mr. Forner announced that Percy, Rachel, and I would be partners she's staring at me like she wants to kill me. It's like she thinks I'm going to steal _her _Percy and never give him back. It's so obvious that Rachel likes him. It's like Percy takes a tour to Obviousville and they say, "On your right you can see that Rachel likes Percy." Hopefully Percy doesn't like her like that…

Percy's mom came and picked us up from school and I went straight home for the rest of the night. It was time to tackle the mess of homework that I have. Or maybe I should say boatload; seriously, I don't get how Percy ever finishes it. _Oh, wait_, I thought, _he doesn't_. I laughed to myself.

Because of all of the homework I had, I was already tired by time finished. I looked at the nearest clock: 5:30. Gods, that took me a while! I decided to go read one of my many Greek architecture books that I had, settling down on my bed. I looked around my room. My room was a plain white but I had put up many pictures of my favorite monuments and structures along with a few blueprints I had come up with myself for some things.

I opened up my book to the recent page and started reading, getting consumed in the Greek manuscript. I never really realized how tired I was until my eyes began to drift and I quickly fell asleep.

_He was holding my hand as we walked along the dock to the beach. It was a beautiful night. Even though I was in New York, I could clearly see the stars against the navy blue sky. The ocean's waves came in at perfect rhythms, calming my senses. As I looked into his sea-green eyes he leaned against the dock staring at me._

"_What?" I asked._

_Percy shook his head, his shaggy black hair falling in his face. I walked a step forward and pushed the stray strands out of his eyes to get a good look at his face. "I love you," I said. The words coming out of my mouth seemed like the most normal things to say. I had known for quite a while that I had loved Percy. I was now seventeen, and I had figured out that I was in love with Seaweed Brain when I was sixteen. _

"_I love you too, Wise Girl," Percy said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head. He led me to the end of the dock and we sat down, the water rushing just ten feet below us. I leaned against Percy's side and he tightened his arm around me._

"_Percy," I said. He looked at me with those eyes I just couldn't help but get lost in. "Promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that we'll always be together, and that you'll always be there for me, always making my life exciting," I said. I knew for a fact that this is what I wanted. It would be a pretty big thing to promise to, but I would never ask him to swear upon the River Styx (How mean would that be anyways?) for something like this. What would keep our promise together in the end was love, nothing more or nothing less than that._

"_Annabeth," Percy laughed, "you don't have to ask me to promise you something like that. It's kind of implied. But, if you want, I promise." Percy leaned down and pressed his lips against mine._

_Sealed with a kiss._

I woke up, my breathing in quick, shortened breaths. What a weird dream. Me and _Seaweed Brain_? It was the most challenging concept to grasp. I mean seriously, like that would ever happen. I don't love Percy, right? Wait – _right? _Do I love him? I thought about all of the things Percy and I had been through. And there was a LOT of things. Let's see, there was the time I kissed him on Mt. Saint Helens, when I thought he would never come back when he was on Calypso's island, the time I saved him from Ethan (almost dying in the process), etc. Thinking back, I realized how close Percy and I have gotten over the past few years. Could it be more than just friendship?

At that moment I was in denial. But it was still true. That I, Annabeth Chase, was in love with a seaweed brain like Percy Jackson.

**Percy's POV**

It was seven o' clock and the sun was starting to set here in New York. I was sitting on the balcony of my apartment, twirling a seashell necklace (from Dad) around in my hands, staring at the cars passing by on the busy streets below. Mortals seemed so unaware. With everything that has happened within the past four and a half years, I couldn't believe that the mortals didn't see anything going on as more than the whether. Amazing stuff, mist is…

As I looked out in front of me, I couldn't help but think what was going on with Rachel and Annabeth today. I knew they were never great friends or anything, but today especially they just seemed to act weirdly around each other. Seriously, what made them act that way? It seemed like when I spent time with them separately they acted normally. But when they were both around me at the same time they would ignore each other or stare the other down. Wait a minute! Could Rachel or Annabeth actually be…jealous? Now that I think about it, Rachel started acting differently when I said Annabeth would be moving to New York and going to school at Goode. That must be it. But why would Rachel (I'm pretty sure it's Rachel now) be jealous of Annabeth?

I don't know how, but it seemed like today I was getting some kind of like brain blasts, because the smarts just keep on coming and coming.

Rachel must be jealous of Annabeth coming to school at Goode and spending a lot more time with me when she already spends all summer with me. And if that is the case, then Rachel wants to spend more time with me. Which must mean…Rachel likes me! But do I like her back? Do I like Annabeth? I thought about the times I had spent with Rachel and Annabeth. Rachel and I had spent all year at school together, and we had become pretty close friends in the process. Annabeth and I have spent more time with each other by going on quests and hanging out at camp, stuff like that. Annabeth was my best friend. I remembered when Rachel kissed me before going on the quest with Beckendorf this summer **(AN: RIP Charlie Beckendorf)**, and I also remember when Annabeth kissed me before I almost died on Mt. Saint Helens. The truth is that when Rachel kissed me it didn't mean much, but when Annabeth kissed me, it meant the world to me. Annabeth meant the world to me. I don't know what I would do without her...

I loved her.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok, all together now, on three! one, Two, THREE: AWWWWWWW!!!! Personally this has been my favorite chapter so far, it's just SO cute!!! Of course, I can't wait for the next chapter, and I bet you can't either, hehe. Time to get the action started! So, leave a review people. Au revoui! Lol, I don't know French, so I have NO clue how to spell that!

**~ Cassandra =**D


	6. Defending

**AN: Hi, sorry this is late, I haven't really had a chance to write in the last couple of days. Ok, so chapter six is now back to Percy's POV and has a lot of Percabeth fluff in it. Please please please review and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix, even though it's an awesome movie...and it made a lot of money.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX – DEFENDING

Today was turning out to be the worst day like…ever. Ok, well not as bad time when I almost died, and that other time I almost died, oh, and that other time I ate a bad burrito. But the point is, I've been having a pretty bad day.

Annabeth (sigh) and Rachel (…) were glaring at each other at ever chance they get. What the heck is going on with those two???

I was in Mythology class right now sitting in my desk waiting for Mr. Forner to stop talking about all this junk. He had said we would have to work on our project in our own time, but I didn't actually think he was serious. So, Mr. Forner was talking about all of these mythological creatures that he thought he knew exactly everything about.

"Typhon, one of the fiercest of all of the beasts, was said to have died over a thousand years ago." Wrong.

"Now, along with Typhon, Chronus (**AN: Kronos, if you didn't know)** was banished a very long time ago, to the time of the Golden Age, to Tartarus, to never come back again." I yawned. Wrong. Gosh! Why did I even take this class?

"Well class, we are going to get into a new section today. 'Gods and Their Affairs'." Oh great, this will be interesting.

"Now, one of the gods' greatest past times was to come down to our world and have many affairs with mortals. The offspring from mortals and gods are half god, half human. The correct term for these offspring is demigod. Now, some demigods are more powerful than the rest. For example, an offspring of the big three would be more powerful than a minor god like Nike. These demigods are also known to be called heroes. The greatest hero of all time is Hercules, son of Zeus and Alcmene." What? That's rubbish? Aren't _I _the greatest hero of all time for saving Western Civilization? Oh wait, no one's supposed to know that. Ok, continue rambling Mr. Forner.

"Hercules completed twelve horrendous tasks called the 12 Labors, which we will get into more detail about later. Now, remember everyone, your project is due Friday. I suggest you get it done and over with very soon. Class is dismissed," Mr. Forner said just as the final bell rang.

Now I know you are probably wondering, "How is your day _that _bad?" Well, what you've just witnessed is only the start.

As I stood at my locker to put away my books I felt a presence appear behind me. I turned around and saw who stood before me. Annabeth was smiling as she let out a happy "Hey, Seaweed Brain" just as a few other students passed by, raising their eyebrows and laughing a little.

I took in a deep breath. "Don't call me that in public, it's embarrassing," I said.

"Ah, yes," Annabeth said sounding all wise and stuff. "But more the reason to do it."

I laughed. "Shut up Wise Girl." I thought for the slightest second before I said, "You know, you're right. I _do_ need to come up with a better insulting nickname."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, but you won't be able to, because you're a seaweed brain." I hit Annabeth's shoulder getting hit in return from her too. Of course I couldn't feel it though. I'm invincible.

"You know, I'm kind of just like Neo from The Matrix, all indestructible and stuff. I am _The One_," I said in a weird voice.

"You wish you were. I do love The Matrix though. They're kind of like us, but their world is a lot worse." Annabeth looked at me carefully, and then I knew she was about to say something all smart and stuff.

"You're not _all _indestructible, you know. Someday that Achilles Heel will come back and bite you," Annabeth said just as Rachel came up ready to go to my house to work on the project.

"You have an Achilles Heel?" she asked. I nodded. "Where?"

I raised an eyebrow and said tauntingly, "Wouldn't you like to know…" Rachel responded by raising both of her eyebrows.

"Ok," I said, "let's go, my mom will be waiting." Annabeth, Rachel, and I all walked out of Goode High School and to my mom's waiting car in front. I got into the passengers seat as Annabeth and Rachel both got into the back together.

"So what is it that you guys have to work on?" My mom asked.

"Mythology project."

"More specifically, research on Hestia, Olympia, and then we have to create something pertaining to Hestia, our chosen goddess," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, what she said," I added.

My mom laughed. "Well, that shouldn't be hard for you guys."

The rest of the car ride was silent until we walked into the apartment. "Ok guys," my mom said, "I need to go to the grocery. So, don't break anything while I'm gone." My mom looked directly at me as she said this.

"What did I do?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"Let's see. The last time I left you home alone I came back to find the couch soaking wet and my favorite vase broken."

"I was working on my powers back then. Now they're under control. See." I put my hand out in front of me and water came out splashing Annabeth in the face. Woops! "I, uh, I meant to do that."

Annabeth looked like she was about to explode. "Percy," She seethed. She looked livid now. I opened my hand out in front of her and she was dry. "See look, all better."

My mom raised her eyebrows and then said, "Yeah, okay. I'll just be going now. Don't break _anything_." I nodded as my mom walked out of the door and then looked at Annabeth whose mouth was hanging open.

"You said you weren't able to dry things when we were back at the beach. You left me soaking wet, and it was cold." I was struggling to hold in my laughter at that point. Annabeth noticed this and pulled out her dagger. I started to laugh a little as Annabeth chased me around the apartment as I yelled, "Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Uh, guys," Rachel said from the door. "The project."

"Yeah, ok," Annabeth and I both responded.

The three of us headed over to the couch and sat down to start working.

"Ok, so did you guys get the information on Olympia and Hestia last night?" Rachel asked. Annabeth and I nodded. "Ok, well let's just do the thing on Hestia and then we're done."

"Hestia is the Goddess of the Hearth," Rachel continued, "so maybe we could like do her a picture of her holding some flames and being all fiery and stuff."

"What would you know what she looked like?" Annabeth said sternly towards Rachel.

"Annabeth," I said defending Rachel.

"What? What _would _she know? She's never actually seen Hestia. And anyways she seems to be taking control over the project when we know more stuff about this than she does."

"Annabeth." I tried to calm her down. Annabeth's eyes were narrowed and I could tell she was getting mad.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Rachel said, getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed. "Annabeth," I said once more.

"Why are you always defending her? She always acts like she's in charge. So, I don't get why you defend her. Must be because you guys like each other or something."

"But I don't like her," I said defending myself now. I averted my eyes away from her and said very quietly, "Actually, I like you…"

"Wh-what?" Annabeth asked in a little voice. I looked up into her smoldering grey eyes and said clearly, "I love you, Annabeth."

The corners of Annabeth's mouth seemed to twitch up just the slightest. Her eyes lightened and she said, "I love you too, Percy."

A huge smile spread across my face when I heard her say that she loved me back. I leaned in closer to her and put my arms around her waist pulling her to me. She met me in the middle as our lips closed in around each other practically melting. I felt overjoyed to have Annabeth in my arms as I realized the dream I had a few days ago was about her. I loved her, she loved me, and we were…in love. Our lips moved together in synchronization. One of Annabeth's hands came up to hold my face and her other hand found its way in my hair. As I held her, she felt like she fit perfectly, and I knew that our hearts now fit perfectly together.

Annabeth was the first to pull away, a huge smile lighting up her features. "You know," she said, "I think I loved you all along, I just didn't know it yet."

"Well, I'm glad you found out." I smiled as I gave her a shorter kiss.

The door slammed behind me and Annabeth's and my eyes widened as we saw that Rachel's stuff was gone and there was no other sound coming from anywhere else in the house.

"I'm going to guess that she saw that," Annabeth said.

"Yeah…"

Even though the beginning of my day was horrible, and Rachel will probably never talk to me again, this, I had to say, is the best day of my life. Oh how wrong I was.

Annabeth and I decided to finish the mythology project, so we would not have to have any awkward moments with Rachel. The project was great, considering Annabeth did most of it and I sat back and watched, and I was sure we would get an A.

"Ok, well, my mom should be getting back soon. Is the project finished, for sure?" I asked.

"For the sixth time Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said slowly and annunciating every syllable, "yes. And yeah, I think I should be getting back now. It's six o' clock."

"Ok." Annabeth and I got up from the couch, and Annabeth went over to get her backpack and slung it onto her back.

I opened the door for Annabeth and we walked out of my apartment and to her own. It was very silent along the way until we reached her door.

"Well—" I was cut off as Annabeth grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips.

"You talk too much sometimes, Seaweed Brain. Bye."

I tried to say something back but the words were stuck in my throat so I just stood there looking like an idiot. Annabeth laughed as she waved goodbye and shut the door in front of me.

"Whoa," I finally managed to get out. As I walked away from Annabeth's apartment door I could hear a slight voice saying near me, "Save me." I stopped suddenly, looking for the voice. I turned every way but couldn't find anything. The voice had spoken to me in my mind, and it had wanted _me _to save it…um him.

I rushed back over to Annabeth's door and knocked frantically on her door. The door opened suddenly and Annabeth looked at me surprised. I hurried into the apartment and pulled her into her room.

"Percy, what's going on?" Annabeth's voice was worried and quickened.

"Th-there was this voice that talked to me in my mind."

"Was it Grover?"

"No. It was different, it said 'Save me'." Annabeth's eyes widened as she started rushing around her room grabbing random things.

"We have to get to camp," she said.

"Do you think the voice could've been—"

"I don't know. But we're not going to take our chances waiting around until something happens." Annabeth was now finished packing, and she was on her way out of the room and heading into the kitchen. She was talking to her dad and I saw that Mr. Chase's face went from being happy and cheerful to concerned and confused. Annabeth and her dad hugged each other very quickly and then Annabeth headed back over to me, a duffel bag in hand.

"Let's go over to your apartment to so you can pack and talk to your mom." I nodded.

In about ten minutes I had packed a few things in a backpack and had said goodbye to my mom who was used to this kind of thing happening every once and a while. Now Annabeth and I were standing out in front of my building as I whistled and waited for the little specks in the sky to reach us. And those little specks, Blackjack and Porkpie, would take us to camp where we were most likely to go on another quest to save something else. I just didn't know if what I would be saving would be alright.

* * *

**AN: That was chapter six, mistakes and all!!! Ok, as you can see, the real story is just getting started. How was it? Oops, I can't hear you. Guess you'll just have to tell me in a review. Just as a warning, I'm in the mood for a sad chapter, so that might be coming up soon. That and Percy and Annabeth will be getting really close, and the Athena cabin, and I better shut up before I say who's missing. Ok, bye. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! BTW, anyone like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I just didn't know if I'm the only one under thirty that does...ok bye now.**

**~ Cassandra =**D


	7. She's My Haven

**AN: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed chapter six, I know I did. Okay so in this chapter you find out who spoke to Percy. This took me a while to write, but, it's the longest chapter so...enjoy!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN – SHE'S MY HAVEN

Annabeth and I were each riding in the sky on Blackjack and Porkpie. In the sky I could see everything from the stretching ocean to the tallest tree and every cloud for miles. I was glad that Zeus doesn't strike me out of the sky for being in his turf even though I am on a Pegasus for this experience is too unreal to pass up.

I couldn't help but use this time while Annabeth was distracted to look at her. The wind was rushing through Annabeth's hair and a small smile graced her lips. Because of this, I could tell she really enjoyed riding on Porkpie. Soon enough though, Annabeth looked in my direction and I could instantly feel the warmth heading to my face. She gave a small laugh and then pointed down at the ground. We had arrived at camp.

Blackjack and Porkpie swooped down from the sky and soon their hooves touched the ground roughly, though the landing still felt smooth. Upon our arrival, many campers came to see who had come back to camp.

"Hey Perce!" A camper from the Apollo cabin named Jason yelled out. "Hey man," I responded. I gave him a quick one arm hug when he came over and then asked, "Anything change?"

"Naw, not much. How about with you?" Annabeth and I shared a look but Jason didn't seem to catch on. "Nope, nothing much." I smiled.

"Capture the flag's tonight…you in?" Jason asked raising a questioning eyebrow. And for the first time I realized that I may not be able to participate in Capture the Flag. Annabeth and I were here for a reason, and we needed to fulfill that.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it. But hey, we've got to get going. There's, um, some important things needed to be done." Jason nodded understandably.

"Ok, look, if you need any help, just let me know," Jason offered.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

I walked over to Annabeth once Jason left and nudged her arm. "Come on, let's get going." I nodded my head over in the direction of the Big House, where Chiron was most likely to be.

Annabeth and I walked in the direction of the Big House, passing the twelve cabins along the way. As we passed some of the cabins, campers waved and smiled at Annabeth and I, but some other campers gave us different reactions. Like the Aphrodite cabin for instance.

As Annabeth and I passed the feminine cabin with beautiful flowers in the windows, some of the Aphrodite campers waved flirtatiously at me while some giggled and batted their eyelashes. I could basically feel the anger radiating off of Annabeth so I put my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me. Every eye in the Aphrodite cabin at that moment was glued on Annabeth and I, and some even gasped or squealed. I decided to pull Annabeth in for a short kiss, looking in her deep eyes as I pulled away.

"OMG! AHHHHHH!" The screaming had started. "I CAN'TBELIEVE THEY _FINALLY _GOT TOGETHER!!!" All of the Aphrodite girls were screaming while some were fanning themselves, one lying on the floor unconscious. The boys of the Aphrodite cabin had huge smiles on their faces and were whispering madly to each other.

"MOM! MOM! PLEASE COME! THEY'RE TOGETHER! AHHHH!!!" Silena Beauregard called out for Aphrodite.

"Uh," I said to Annabeth, "let's get out of here, and alive." As Annabeth and I quickly walked past the Aphrodite cabin the screaming seemed to only get louder. Annabeth and I walked towards the Big House once more, but of course, there was one other cabin that had to give us a few problems.

As we passed the Athena cabin, Malcolm was standing on the porch an unreadable expression on his face. He walked up to us.

"So, I see that you guys are now together," Malcolm said, "or should I say 'finally together' according to the Aphrodite cabin? Well, I guess I'm happy for you guys. Percy, you have the best girl in the world right there." Malcolm smiled at Annabeth who went up to greet him with a hug.

"Yeah, I do," I replied.

"Unfortunately, there were some other campers that saw what went on, and the ones that didn't see, well, um, heard. So let's just say they're not exactly _happy _about you guys getting together."

Annabeth frowned. "They don't hate me do they?" Annabeth was very close to her brothers and sisters and I could tell that this was hurting her. I put my arm around her comfortably.

"They don't like how you are dating a son of Poseidon but they don't hate _you_."

"Gosh, I wonder how Athena is going to take this…" Once Annabeth said this, realization hit me like a train. How _was _Athena going to take this? She of course would like it, but I am hoping she won't hate it so much she gets rid of the problem. And by that…I mean me, killing me. Gulp.

"Probably not so good," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, kind of figured that out for myself," I said cleverly. "Well, we should probably get going; we have to go talk to Chiron."

"Okay, see you guys later." Malcolm waved to us and then walked back into his cabin.

Annabeth and I made it all the way to the Big House without an interruption this time. Not many people were at camp this time of year, only about twenty-one according to my calculations….Okay, Annabeth's calculations. Come on guys, you know I'm not good at math. Anyway, the whole ADHD thing makes it hard to counter things that are moving around a lot…or does it?

When we had finally arrived at the Big House, it looked as if Chiron was waiting for us.

"Pierre Jacques." Mr. D nodded at me while sitting down at a table, holding a hand of cards. What? Has he gone French now? "Annabelle." He also nodded at Annabeth. Yepp, he has definitely gone French, or psycho.

"Chiron," I started, "we wanted to talk to you about something. You see, earlier today I heard this voice—"

"Percy, I already know. I will be making an announcement at dinner," Chiron interrupted.

"Y-you know?" Chiron nodded. "Well, what is it? _Who _is it? I mean I have an idea of who it is but j—"

"Percy, calm down. I will explain to everyone later. Now, why don't you two go and practice sword fighting our something…" Chiron suggested. I gave a halfhearted smile and nodded. Annabeth and I then walked out of the big house.

"Oh and Percy, Annabeth," Chiron called. We quickly turned around to look at him. "Congratulations." He winked. Annabeth and I immediately blushed but nodded towards Chiron.

It was now seven o' clock and dinner would start in thirty minutes, and after that, the announcement. Thoughts were rushing through my mind and I couldn't focus on anything, my ADHD was acting up. Annabeth and I were walking to the arena, hand and hand as we talked about different things.

"I'm so gonna kick your but," she challenged.

"Uh huh, that's what you think," I retorted.

"And then you're going to go crying to Chiron."

"Uh huh, that's what you think."

"And then everyone will laugh at you and praise me, Annabeth, for beating Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus."

"Uh, huh, that's what you think."

"Percy, shut up!" I felt a blow to my head and instantly started laughing. It didn't take much to get Annabeth mad.

"You are _so_ going to get it now."

"You're. On."

Annabeth and I instantly let our hands drop (It didn't feel right as soon as I did) and raced the rest of the way to the arena. Annabeth had already suited up at the armory, and I had found something to protect my back where my Achilles Heel was so right when we got into the arena we took our stances and faced each other.

"On three," I said. "One, two—"

"THREE!" Annabeth had caught me off guard, but I quickly recovered. I fought with power, strength, and speed, all thanks to the River Styx. Annabeth put up a good fight but in the end I had tricked her and ended up taking her dagger, holding it against her neck and my own on the back of her neck. She gave a small smile. "You win," she said quietly.

"Yes I did." In more ways than one. I pulled the dagger and sword away from her and then quickly kissed her so she couldn't react. I then walked away and left her standing there, mouth wide open while staring incredulously at me.

"It takes a lot to confuse a child of Athena. But you Percy Jackson have seemed to accomplish that the first day I met you."

"It's a gift," I said, trying to act like an Aphrodite camper.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself."

"Come on," I told her, "let's get to dinner."

Dinner had gone by very quickly that night. I guess it's because I didn't want to hear the announcement Chiron had to make; even the thought of it made me nervous. But soon enough, Chiron stopped his hoof on the ground, getting everyone's attention. "Now," he said, "I have a _very _important announcement to make before Capture the Flag starts tonight." Everyone had quieted down by now.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but the world is not acting normally. Storm clouds had covered all of earth, the sun hasn't shone as bright, and the plants are slowly dying. Also, the water of earth is calm, the fish all at the bottom, unmoving, waiting. All because a god has gone missing." When Chiron had taken a short pause, whispers erupted through the pavilion, but soon died down as Chiron lifted his hand to silence them. At that moment, I didn't know what to think. A god had gone missing. Of course, this has happened before when Artemis was captured, but nothing had changed. For the world to react like this it must be a very important matter at hands. And I had a feeling about who was missing.

"Poseidon, God of the Seas, is gone. There is no trace of him being found in any of the waters or on land. The other gods are all being affected by his absence, and I am afraid that the world will never be normal until he is found. Percy Jackson." Chiron turned to me. "You are to go on a quest to find your father. Do you except?" Well, duh, he's my dad, of course I do.

"I accept." Chiron nodded and then said, "Please go up to the Oracle then."

I looked over at Annabeth whose face was stricken with pain and fear for me. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine, sea green into stormy grey. I then got up from my empty table and went to see the Oracle. As I walked over to the Big House, I remembered my dad the last time I saw him. Had just saved Olympus and he had hugged me. At that moment I was very surprised, but I really appreciated that my dad no longer thought of me as a mistake. And now he wanted me to save him, he said it himself, and I was _going _to save him.

In the attic the smell was just as potent as I remembered it the first time. Junk cluttered the space of the room and my nose was scrunched up not only at the smell, but at the dust.

As I stood in front of the Oracle, her mouth opened and a green misty snake slithered through my head hissing, _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._ **(I do not own that.)**

"What is it that I must do?"

An image of the throne room at Olympus appeared in front of me. All of the twelve main gods were present, except for Poseidon. Zeus opened his mouth and said in the voice of the Oracle:

_Two shall travel to save the Sea God_

_Going to a place that is outlawed_

Next, Ares opened his mouth and the voice of the Oracle spoke:

_They shall encounter a challenge before themselves_

_Upon which, another delves_

Finally, Athena spoke:

_A choice he will have to make_

_That she will have to uptake_

The image disappeared and the snake removed itself of my mind, going back to the Oracle. My senses slowly started to respond and I made my way back down to the pavilion. Once I had arrived, Chiron asked me what the Oracle had said. I explained to him the prophecy, but as I said it again, the less it made sense. The only part that I got was that I and someone else would go on a quest to save Poseidon going to a place where we are not allowed. After that all I understood was that I had to make a choice.

Chiron analyzed what I told him and then asked, "Percy, who is it that you wish to take on this quest." I didn't have a doubt in my mind which is exactly why I immediately said, "Annabeth."

I looked at Annabeth and saw her give me a small smile which I returned.

Chiron then said, "Ok, you two must get ready now; you will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Everybody else, Capture the Flag time!" The campers all filed out of the pavilion to get ready for Capture the Flag while Annabeth stayed behind with me.

I sat down at the Poseidon table and Annabeth followed suit, putting her arm around my shoulder when I looked down. "I have a feeling that the prophecy I received isn't only the quest."

"Me too," Annabeth replied.

"I don't know what to do, where to go, anything." I felt pathetic.

"It'll be ok. Together we'll be able to find him. I know we will," Annabeth said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned around and embraced her too, that kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And at that moment I knew everything would be alright because I had Annabeth with me. No matter what.

* * *

**AN: Well, I thought that was a good place to end, don't you? Yeah, don't have much to say that the next update will be up soon, weekend's coming up so it should be a lot sooner that this one and the last one. Another thing: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**And I have a question (actually 2) for you Bachelor fans: Who did you want Jake to pick: Tenley or Vienna??? AND, what do you think of Ali (sp?) being the next Bachelorette?**


	8. It's Cheesy All Over

**AN: Ok, hey guys! I would really like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I now have EXACTLY 100 reviews, for which I am muy agradecido (very thankful)! This chapter I tried to make extra long since I haven't had much time to write lately, I was doing stuff with my family. Alright, I want you guys to do something for me and that would be to...review like A LOT!!! Haha thanks. And FYI, Silena is alive in my story. She will come into play at they end just to let you know...of course, you'll have to find out later _why _she comes into play ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – IT'S CHEESY ALL OVER

_I was on the same beach Annabeth and I had gone to a few days earlier. Except now, the beach was different. Actually, all of New York – no the world – was different. The once loud and non-sleeping New York was silent, the air feeling mysterious, invaded but empty at the same time. The sun was dimmed, not as happy as it seemed to be. Storm clouds occupied the sky, but there was no lightening. The weirdest thing of all though, the water was calm, no waves, no current, nothing._

_The world felt empty._

"_Percy!" I turned around to look at my caller._

"_Percy!" Rachel ran up the beach towards me. But then she doubled over, clutching her stomach as if someone had punched her. She straightened back up slowly. Her eyes glowed green and she opened her mouth and said in a deep voice not belonging to her:_

"_Time's up." _

_Then, the ocean came to life, its current sweeping me up and pulling me under it. And for the first time, I was drowning. I didn't know who I was, my brain felt cold and fuzzy. All I could hear was "Time's Up" over and over again and a huge clock clanging after every pause. I reached for my throat and clasped my hands firmly around it. Slowly, my life was fading away from me. "Time's up." _Clang. _"Time's up." _Clang. _"Time's up." _

"Time to get up!"

"Percy! It's time to get up! The sun is rising. We have to go!" I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I was in the Poseidon cabin, my cabin. I was in my own bed, the sheets tangled around me. Sweat drenched my forehead, hair then sticking to it. I looked towards the front of the cabin.

Annabeth's face was peering through the window, her hands cupped around her eyes. She then banged on the window, I winced with every strike.

"Are you up yet?" She asked.

I sat up and tried to untangle the sheets around me. I slid off my bed, my feet hitting the cold floor. I padded over to my cabin door to go let in Annabeth. With every step I took, I almost fell; my legs just felt so weak. I ruffled my hair, trying to get it off of my forehead and away from my eyes. Anyway, Annabeth always said I looked better when she could actually see my face.

When I finally reached the door and pulled it open Annabeth stood before me with an unreadable expression. She didn't seem mad (a good thing) but she didn't seem happy either. I guess she just didn't know what to expect on the quest and her face resembled that. I was feeling the same way too.

"Hey," she said. "Go get ready, we have to leave soon."

"Ok," I replied. For some reason right then, I just had a spontaneous need to hug her. So I did.

Annabeth was still standing outside of my door so I pulled her in before she could protest and closed the door. Her expression tensed a bit through the process but once I put my arms around her neck and pulled her close to me it softened. Her arms encircled me and she patted my back before I pulled away to look at her.

"What was that for," she asked softly. Her hair was falling in front of her face so I pushed it away and looked intensely into her eyes. "Because I love you," I replied.

"Aww, that was a little cheesy, but I love you too. And you should know that I always will love you because you're my Seaweed Brain."

"Who's being cheesy now?" I counteracted. Annabeth's lips pulled up into a smile that melted my heart and made my brain feel like jello.

"Hey, are you…ok. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Annabeth asked noticing that my forehead was drenched in sweat.

"Yeah, I did." I now fully pulled away from Annabeth but kept my arms placed on her back.

"What happened?"

"Well…" As I explained to Annabeth what happened in my dream her eyebrows scrunched together as if she was thinking really hard about something. Probably analyzing the dream.

"Do you think that…Rachel would know anything?" Annabeth suggested. I could tell it was hard for her to talk about Rachel. It was the same thing for me when Annabeth still had feelings for Luke. And what was the one thing that would make it hard to talk or thing about someone like that? Jealousy.

"I don't know if she would. Should I call her?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to…you know…for the quest."

"Ok, well, I'll go get changed and ready, and then I'll meet you at your cabin to use your cell phone." I told her my plan.

"Sounds good." As Annabeth turned to leave, I gave her a kiss on her cheek which received a short giggle to as a result. I laughed silently to myself once she had left. Annabeth just acts so darn cute sometimes.

I decided to clean up before I changed so I headed to the bathroom in the cabin to get a shower. After getting out of the shower, I used my powers to remove the water from me. I then brushed my teeth and shook my hair to make sure it settled into my usual messy style. While walking over to the dresser in my room I tried to figure out what my dream could have been about. _Times Up_. What could that have meant? Would I fail in this quest? What did I even have to _do _in the quest? Save my dad was a given. But that was only like two lines of the prophecy. What did the rest mean? Ugh, this is way too hard for a Seaweed Brain to find out!

As I pulled myself out of my weird thought loop I realized that I was already dressed and that my packed bags lay out before me. Annabeth and I were supposed to have packed last night, but we didn't. Basically, we just held each other the whole night and then went to bed before we both collapsed. That's just how responsible we are.

I grabbed my bags and then headed down to the Athena cabin to use Annabeth's cell phone.

"Knock, knock." I said once I reached the door. The door knob twisted and the door opened to reveal one of Annabeth's half-sisters. When she found out it was me behind the door her smile instantly dropped into a frown. Wow, don't I feel welcome.

"I need to talk to Annabeth," I said. I thought I'd go for the forward approach instead of being nice. The girl didn't disserve my niceness anyway.

She sighed but opened the door further and then stepped aside. After I walked in she closed the door before me. I scanned the cabin with my eyes. It didn't seem like it changed much since the last time I was in here. The bunks were still against one wall, scrolls lied on tables, and armor surrounded the walls. Home sweet home for them…I guess.

I spotted Annabeth by her bunk, placing Daedalus's laptop in her camp trunk. I snuck up behind her and very lightly walked two fingers up her back.

"AHHH! SPIDER!!!" Annabeth screamed. She started jumping around and trying to reach her back. As she was jumping around she faced me as I started to laugh at her.

"YOU!" She growled pointing a finger at me.

"Me…" I taunted, increasing her anger.

"Ugh! You," Annabeth stabbed her finger at me, "Perseus Jackson are the most annoying, frustrating, sexiest person I have ever met!"

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked, walking closer to her. I was just a few inches from her now.

"That wasn't supposed to come out," she said softly. She looked down, a blush coming up on her cheeks.

"You're kind of cute when you blush," I said. I smiled when Annabeth looked up at me.

"Shut up," she said playfully.

"Shutting."

"Just…use the phone…and, ugh! You just make me go crazy sometimes, Jackson." Annabeth threw her hands up in the air.

"I know. I just have that effect on some people," I said flattering myself.

Annabeth smacked me. "Ow!"

"That _wasn't _a compliment Seaweed Brain!"

"Ok, ok. Sassy! Just let me use the phone," I insisted.

Annabeth went over to her bunk and pulled at a cell phone from her backpack that she had packed earlier this morning.

"Here."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath and dialed Rachel's number, praying to anyone who would listen for her to answer.

_Ring. _One. _Ring. _Two. _Ring. _Three. _Ring. _Four_. __Ring. _Five_. _The line cut short. She ignored me. I sighed and then tried again. This time, on the third ring, the line picked up and then quickly hung up again.

"One last time…" I mumbled to myself.

I dialed Rachel's number one more time and this time, the she answered on the second ring.

"What do you want Percy?!" Rachel huffed into the phone.

"Listen. Poseidon's gone missing and I had this weird dream last night where you gave some kind of weird prophecy. Have you _seen _anything or whatever?" I rushed out.

"No. Sorry, I haven't. Now, I have to go. It's six-thirty in the morning so I might as well get ready for school. Bye." Before I could say anything else, the line cut short once again.

"Nothing," I said as I turned to Annabeth and gave her back her cell phone.

"Well then, guess we'll just have to figure this out on our own," she said sounding like she was holding onto her last hope.

"Let's go talk to Chiron. It's about time to go I guess." Annabeth picked up her backpack and slung it onto her back. On the way out of the cabin, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. She looked up at me and smiled when she saw that I was staring at her and then leaned into my side. And that is how we walked past the Aphrodite cabin and to the Big House.

When Annabeth and I reached the Big House, Annabeth stood up straight but still kept a hold of my hand. When Chiron spotted us, he wheeled himself over to where we were.

"Ok, time for another quest. Gosh, Percy, how many is this now?" Chiron suddenly seemed surprised and curious.

"Uh…three official ones and two unofficial ones for a total of five," I said after I had counted up the quests in my head.

"That's like history, if you don't count Hercules's Twelve Labors as quests." It seemed like to me that Chiron was stalling. Either there was trouble, or he didn't want us to go yet. I was hoping for the latter.

"Eh, I've already made history," I said arrogantly.

"Percy." Annabeth reached over with her free hand and hit my arm.

"Verse two same as the first. Ow!" I sang out.

"So, Chiron, what should we do?"

Chiron shrugged. "It's Percy's quest, and he would know better than anyone else where to start."

"I would? I mean…I do?" Ugh…brain fart.

"You two should probably get going now. Be careful. Kronos may be gone for now but there are still monsters out."

"Oh we know," Annabeth said.

Chiron chuckled. "Good luck. May the gods be with you."

"Thank you Chiron. We will definitely try our hardest to save Poseidon," Annabeth said gratefully.

Chiron nodded and then waved, our signal to leave.

Annabeth and I walked out of the Big House and up Half-Blood Hill.

"Ready?" I asked looking down at the other side.

"Yep." Annabeth nodded and we were on our way down the hill.

"WAIT!" We both stopped in our tracks and turned around to see the Athena cabin all coming down the hill after us.

"We needed to tell you guys something," Malcolm said out of breath. I raised my eyebrows urging him to go on.

"We just wanted to say we're not mad at you Annabeth. Or Percy. We all knew that you two were going to get together at some point. But when we, or should I say they," Malcolm pointed to his other brothers and sisters, "saw you guys together yesterday we didn't really like it. You know, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon together…But we don't hate you, and I am actually happy for you guys. And we also just wanted to say good luck on the quest."

"Thanks Malcolm and…everyone else." I nodded to the other Athena campers and then gave Malcolm a one-armed hug who returned it as well.

Annabeth went over and hugged all of her half-brothers and sisters and then nodded. We grabbed a hold of each other's hand again and then walked back down the hill, not looking back.

Annabeth and I got into the white van that Argus, the camp's head of security who had eyeballs all over him, had parked at the end of the hill.

"Ok, so where do we go?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, _Two shall travel to save the Sea God. Going to a place that is outlawed._"

"Does that mean we go somewhere illegal?" I asked. I could hear Argus laughing from up front and I shot him a look. He stopped instantly.

"Percy, _outlawed_ can also mean _forbidden _or _restricted_ not just somewhere illegal."

"Oh."

"So…we have to go somewhere that is forbidden for you, since well, it is your quest," Annabeth figured.

"The skies?" I suggested.

"Hmm, maybe somewhere up there. Looks like we'll me paying Lord Zeus a visit tonight."

"Uh…great," I said unenthusiastically. And trust me, that's as excited as I got the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so that was kind of a filler chapter but as you can see, Percy and Annabeth have been getting really close! :)**

**So, I wanted to know...if I were to write a Percabeth oneshot, would you guys read it??? Please let me know, I've never written a one shot, But I kind of have the need to do a fluff/humor oneshot after this chapter. I've posted a poll on my profile page for you to vote for that. Check it out!**

**One last thing: Ok, so I was just looking on this site one day [Fanfiction] and I came across this button at the bottom of the screen that says _Review this Story/Chapter_. And guess what?!?! THERE IS ONE AT THE END OF THE SCREEN ON HERE!!! And OMG, also guess what!!! ITS SEA GREEN!!! So if you love PERCY, push the SEA GREEN button and type a little message to him, *cough, cough* me *cough, cough* GO PUSH IT! NOW!!! PERCY AWAITS YOU!!!**


	9. Starting Off The Quest

**AN: So, to start, I'm soooo sorry this is really late, but I was REALLY busy this past week with my family and school work. I have to focus on school since that is very important to me, so that comes first. I will try however to get these chapters updated sooner. Until then, enjoy this one and review! And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the oneshot, ****The Job Description****. And if you haven't read the oneshot yet, it is about what Percy and Annabeth did and talked about the night before the left for the quest. It's kind of like a fluff/humor. I would really like it if you would read that…Well, enjoy chapter nine! By the way, I changed my name from JustinBieber96 to Loriginal. Because that's what I am, a Loriginal!!!

* * *

**

_Previously in Chapter Eight:_

_"So…we have to go somewhere that is forbidden for you, since well, it is your quest," Annabeth figured._

_"The skies?" I suggested._

_"Hmm, maybe somewhere up there. Looks like we'll me paying Lord Zeus a visit tonight."_

_"Uh…great," I said unenthusiastically. And trust me, that's as excited as I got the rest of the night._

CHAPTER NINE – STARTING OFF THE QUEST

Annabeth and I were riding along in the white van driven by Argus while talking about the prophecy.

"Ok, so we know that we have to go somewhere outlawed. Which, for you, is in the skies. But…what is in the skies that would want to capture Poseidon? More importantly, _who _is in the skies and is strong enough to capture him?" Annabeth rambled. She had been talking the whole ride into the city and I felt a strong need to gag her.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But I'm sure Zeus would know."

Annabeth shrugged and looked out the window.

"We're here." Argus had turned to us, all of his eyes staring us down.

"Ok. Thank you Argus." Annabeth said as she opened her door and stepped out of the van. I scooted over in my seat and called out my thanks to Argus on the way out. My feet landed on the pavement next to Annabeth in front of the entrance to the Empire State Building.

I looked over at Annabeth and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Ready," I asked, nodding to the building's doors.

"Yep."

Annabeth and I walked into the Empire State Building and stopped at the front desk.

"Sixth hundredth floor," I demanded to the person at the desk.

"Yes sir. Right away Mr. Jackson." After I had saved Mt. Olympus this guy had stopped pretending like he didn't know what I was talking about. Ah, the gift of being a celebrity…kinda.

After the guy at the desk gave me the key for the elevator, Annabeth and I made our way to the very fast, motion sickening elevator ride. Once the key was inserted a red button appeared reading _600_. I took a deep breath in to brace myself and then pushed the button. The elevator shot up and Annabeth and I soon found ourselves, pushed together, in the back of the elevator.

"Hehe, hi!" I said happily to her.

Annabeth hit me on the side of my head. "Shut up Seaweed Brain," she muttered. The elevators doors opened with a little ding to reveal Olympus in all of its glory.

Annabeth and I made our way along the path suspended six-hundred stories in the air above New York City. As we walked through the city of Olympus, all types of creatures including nymphs, Cyclopes, and demigods gave a small bow to us. In return we gave a small wave or smile.

"It's amazing how they treat us here…" Annabeth stated.

"Eh, you get used to it after a while."

Annabeth stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked naively.

"You are just so…conceited."

"I thought you said I was sexy!" I almost shouted.

"That too." Annabeth seemed to have said that to herself rather than to me.

"Good, it's nice to know you think that."

"Oh, well, ok. Thanks…I guess."

"And if it helps for you to know, I think your pretty darn cute sometimes. But you're always beautiful." Annabeth stopped.

"What, did I say something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." She pulled me in for a kiss right outside of the big palace. Her lips felt warm against mine but it also felt wet. She must have been crying….Annabeth soon pulled away. "You said everything right. You know, you might just be growing out of that name Seaweed Brain."

"Really?!" I asked surprised.

"No, but I still love you."

"As I love you, Wise Girl." I slipped my arm around Annabeth's waist as we climbed the steps up to the big palace. Once inside, we headed to the all familiar throne room.

I dropped my arm from around Annabeth's waist as we walked through the throne room. It was weird being here while my dad wasn't. Even though he has his own palace under the sea and he doesn't come here often, it's just weird how he isn't here after all of the times he usually was. All of the gods – besides Poseidon, Athena, and Hades – were in the throne room watching us as we made our way to Zeus spot. As we were walking, I spotted Aphrodite waving at Annabeth and I while giggling. _She must have seen us get together on live tv in Olympus or something…Oh, wait! Where's Athena? Shoot, when she finds out that Annabeth and I are going out…well, I hope Annabeth will still like me, barbeque flavored. _

When Annabeth and I reached Zeus we both kneeled down in front of him.

"Rise heroes," he informed.

"Lord Zeus," I greeted. He nodded. "We have come here today to address you upon the matter of my father Poseidon's disappearance."

"Continue," Zeus said.

"We are coming here because Annabeth and I are on a quest. The Oracle of Delphi has given me a prophecy, and I needed to ask you something about part of it. The first two lines of the prophecy say, _Two shall travel to save the Sea God, Going to a place that is outlawed_. Annabeth figured that because I was given the prophecy, the second line pertains to me. So, to find my father, I would have to go somewhere outlawed to me, which would be the skies. And I was wondering…if there were any other minor gods of the sky that could have captured my father…"

"No. There are no other gods of the sky that would be able to capture Poseidon. But…" Zeus stopped to thing.

"There is one, who I think may be powerful. But he is not a minor god, nor really a god."

"Who is it?" I tried to ask kindly, not to upset Zeus.

"Uranus, Titan God of the Sky." My eyes widened. Could Uranus have taken my dad?

"If you believe he has captured Poseidon, where do you think he is?"

"It is unknown. He could be anywhere. It was thought that he was long gone, but that we do not know of."

I thought for a minute about things that I have heard about Uranus. Where could he be…?

"Thank you Lord Zeus for helping us." I bowed to him as Annabeth did the same and then left when Zeus nodded is head.

Annabeth and I walked in silence back to the elevator, ignoring everyone in the city along the way. Along the way I was deep in thought, and once I looked up, Annabeth and I were already standing on the sidewalk in New York.

"Where do we go?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know. Let's go somewhere to eat lunch while we think." Annabeth smiled and I held out my hand. Annabeth placed her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers as we walked down the street to a little diner for dinner. (Which by the way, I was pretty surprised it had gotten so late.)

A little bell rang over our heads as Annabeth and I walked into the diner, soon to be served by a perky sixteen year old girl. And how did I know she was sixteen, you may have asked. Well, she happens to be in my grade at Goode and has had a little thing for me ever since the first day of school in freshman year.

"Heyyy, Percy!" she called out. I think her name was Lucy…or was it Claire…or Andrea???

"Hi," I said blandly.

"How many?" she asked with a smile on her face and blinking about twice as much as needed.

"Two."

"Right this way then," she said animatedly.

Annabeth and I followed…let's say Lucy to our table. Along the way I had pulled Annabeth closer to me, hoping…Lucy would get the point.

Once we were seated, Annabeth across from me, Lucy pursed her lips and then said hastily, "I'll be _right _back!" Lucy rushed away towards the hostess' podium to retrieve her writing pad she had left.

"She's a – um – weird one…" Annabeth said running her fingers through her hair.

I rolled my eyes. "She never leaves me alone. Sorry, I didn't know she worked here," I apologized.

"It's ok." Annabeth took my hand from across the table smiling as she looked into my eyes.

"Ok," Lucy said once she came back. She was eyeing Annabeth and the way our hands were outstretched to each other from across the table. She turned to me first. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a blue Cherry Coke."

"Sorry…?"

"Oh, haha, I mean, I'll have a Cherry Coke."

"Ok." Lucy scribbled something down on her pad and turned to Annabeth next. "You?"

"I'll have a Pepsi."

"I'll be right back with that and then I'll take your order." Lucy then left towards the kitchens.

"Hungry?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Same. Well, I'm thinking of getting the chicken strip thingy-mcbobbers…" Annabeth laughed and I frowned playfully.

"Well, they have really good fries here so…" I said.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm just waiting for Lucy – or whatever her name is – to take our order so I know she isn't listening in or anything."

"Oh, well, I think I'm going to get a burger. So…yeah." Awkward. Just then Lucy came back our drinks in hand.

"Here you go." She smiled at me as she gave Annabeth and I our drinks. Even more awkward.

"Ok, so what would you like?"

"I'll have the burger and fries," Annabeth ordered.

"And I'll have the chicken strips and fries."

"Ok," Lucy said after she finished writing down our order, "I'll be back with that as soon as it's finished."

I rolled my eyes. "Finally, maybe she'll be gone for a while." Annabeth laughed. I squeezed her hand that was still placed in mine.

"So, where do you think we have to go? Where would Uranus be? Mount Tamalpais?"

"I don't think he would be up there. That's just where Atlas and the sky were. But…"

"But what?" I asked engrossed in the conversation now.

"I think I may know where he could be," Annabeth said.

"Where?"

"Well, I remember learning from camp that there was this one place where all the titans stayed." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Mount Othrys."

That name sounded familiar. "Where is that?"

"Greece." Annabeth pursed her lips.

"How are we supposed to get there? I can't fly, the Pegasi can't travel that far, and it would be too long of a distance to sail even with my powers."

"I don't know how we would get there."

"Are you sure he would be there?"

"I don't know," Annabeth answered.

"Wait!" I said. I think I was coming onto something. _Going to a place that is outlawed_, the prophecy said. I am outlawed from the skies…but…I got it!

"Annabeth you were wrong! I know where we have to go!" Annabeth let go of my hand and sat forward to better hear me explain.

"I am supposed to go somewhere where we are outlawed, which is the skies—"

"Yes Seaweed Brain, we already established that this morning."

"Yes, but we _do _need to go to Mount Tamalpais. That is the point where the sky and earth meet." A look in Annabeth's eyes told me that it was now clear to her.

"Gosh Seaweed Brain! You're a genius!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know!" Annabeth reached over and hit me on the arm.

I gave a small laugh. "Well, aren't you an abusive girlfriend."

Lucy came with our food within the next few minutes and it was gone before we knew it. I looked at the check that was left on the table and paid the right amount from the money given to us from camp and added in a small tip.

"Come on," I said to Annabeth. I put my arm around her waist and led her out onto the busy sidewalks of New York, deeply breathing in the air I knew familiarly.

"Now how do we get there?" I murmured.

"You can take a ride from me." Annabeth and I instantly looked up to see Apollo's sports car parallel parked along the road. We walked closer to him, but made sure to bow to him first.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"That would great, Lord Apollo!" Annabeth said enthusiastically.

"Hop in," he told us getting into the driver's side. Annabeth and I squeezed into the car and soon enough, we were headed to Mount Tamalpais. Hopefully, we would be able to save my dad from whoever was waiting there for us.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so that was chapter nine! How was it??? Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't have time to check it. So, I have decided that we are nearing the end to this story. There will be at least three more chapters since I need to finish the prophecy, then it'll be all over :( ****Until next time…R&R! **

**~Cassandra **

**\/Don't Forget To Push The Button! \/ You Know You Want To! \/  
**


	10. Decisions

**AN: I have a few things to say. One, I probably won't be able to update as fast because I have many things to do including science projects, piled on homework, and scholarship applications and essays. Two, thank you for the reviews I got, I think I got a few new reviewers, thanks to them and all my regular reviewers. It's nice to know I have people that read and appreciate my hard work. Three, I haven't really been finding writing very fun anymore. It just seems like more of an obligation to finish this story now. So that will cause my chapters to be a little later as I tend to do other things. But I won't forget about my loyal readers. You guys **_**do **_**give me inspiration to right, and truthfully, my chapters are better and longer when I get a lot of reviews, especially long ones. And four, my eighth grade is taking a class trip to Washington D.C; we are leaving the twenty-sixth. I really want to be able to get another chapter out before I go, but if the teacher pile on homework before the trip, then I won't have much time to write considering I also have to do things before the trip. Just wanted to let you guys know that so you didn't think I forgot about the story; the chapters may just be a little longer. With all of that [long] information said, I introduce to you…chapter **_**TEN **_**of ****Love is the Answer**_**. **_**Get ready for an action packed chapter, and a little bit of Percy depression in the beginning. Actually, it's not really Percy depression; it's more like my stress showing in my writing. Anyways, enjoy and please please please, REVIEW!

* * *

**

CHAPTER TEN – DECISIONS

"So," Apollo said from the driver's seat of his sports car, "what's up cuz?"

"Uh, you just saw me a second ago…" I said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. I mean in general," Apollo said. He turned and flashed Annabeth and I a smile as bright as the sun. Of course, he…he is the…well, you get it…

"Nothing much." As I said that, Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs and I gave her a look that said, 'I'm getting to that.' "I don't know about Annabeth but I've only been attacked once since Kronos died. School's been as boring as ever…even though it just started…And Annabeth and I are together!"

Apollo looked between Annabeth and I and smiled again. "Yeah, I already knew that."

"You did?" Annabeth asked. "I mean, we've only been going out for like…a day."

"Aphrodite can't keep anything to herself for more than two seconds, literally."

"Oh," Annabeth said weakly.

We were now passing over Kansas now leaving the world behind us sunless **(AN: lol, to me sunless doesn't sound like a word)**. It was amazing how fast this car could travel so it was a good thing Apollo would let us travel or else it would take days to get to Mount Tamalpais.

Annabeth could probably tell that I was super nervous about trying to save my dad because she put her arm on my back. I let her comfort me as I stared out into the never-ending sky.

In what seemed about thirty minutes, the Golden Gate Bridge came into view alerting me that we had arrived in sunny California. Apollo drove closer to Mount Tamalpais and then parked along the borders. Annabeth and I shared a look together and then got out of the sports car and turned towards Apollo.

"Lord Apollo, thank you _so _much for helping us out," Annabeth said gratefully.

"No problem," Apollo returned. Apollo walked up to me, put his hand shortly on my shoulder, and nodded his head. That nod had told me many things, one of which would be: "You'll do fine."

I gave a weak smile to Apollo and said distinctly, "Thank you." Apollo then nodded to both Annabeth and I and then we turned around as he revealed his true godly form. When Annabeth and I turned back, Apollo was gone, along with his oh so shiny sports car.

I looked at Annabeth who was staring intently at me. "Time to go up."

Annabeth firmly grasped my hand and we made our way up the mountain.

* * *

The mist around this place only brought back memories of my quest (well, actually it was not really _my _quest but…whatever) to save Artemis; or in my case, to save Annabeth. I stopped immediately and pulled Annabeth into a tight hug. She tensed in my grip and looked straight into my eyes and the allowed herself to hug me.

"Annabeth, I love you sooo much. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Percy…I love you too, but what is going on with you?"

I looked at Annabeth and my lip began to quiver—

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth squeezed me closer to me and I buried my face in her hair.

"Coming back to this place – it just reminds me of the time when I thought I had lost you. And now my dad…" Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. But no, Percy Jackson does _not _cry! Right now I didn't feel like Percy Jackson though. Having my dad gone just brought back every bad feeling I have ever felt. Over the four years I had known my dad, I had grown so close to him. Just having a dad around…it made me feel so different because I never really had a dad when I was little.

"Percy," Annabeth tried to get my attention. I focused on her. "Everything will be ok. We'll get through this."

"I know. But even after we do get through this there will be other things we have to get through. Life…it's just so hard, and these are the times I wish we were all just normal."

Annabeth got the look on her face like she was about to say something intelligent. "But having a life like this, being a demigod, it makes us who we are. Think about it. If we were normal, we'd probably be all shallow, and just…it's better this way."

"Whatever. If we were normal, we wouldn't go through all of these stupid problems."

Annabeth's arms loosened around me as she looked to the ground. "If we were normal we wouldn't be each other," she said quietly and almost to herself.

I gripped Annabeth's chin and lifted it so she we look me in the eye. "Hey," I tried to say happily, "even if we weren't demigods we would still find each other eventually; we're meant to be together."

Annabeth gave me a tight smile. She gripped my hand once again we headed into the garden of twilight. After entering the beautiful, familiar garden, I spotted a massive dragon guarding the tree filled with golden apples, Ladon. The Hesperides, Zoe Nightshade's sisters, were no where in view which I found a little strange.

"Come on, let's try to stay as far away from Ladon as possible," I instructed Annabeth.

"Who?" she asked.

"The dragon."

"Oh, so that thing has a name…" I laughed at what she had said.

Annabeth and I walked around the perimeter of the woods surrounding the garden **(AN: idk if there is a woods there…) **trying to avoid Ladon.

I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding in once we had made it around Ladon. Annabeth and I had made it to the top of the mountain now and we could see a LARGE funnel cloud almost touching the mountain. When I saw who was holding it up, I felt like I had my breath knocked out of me. Poseidon, my dad, was given the burden of holding up the sky. My face held a look of grief and distress.

Annabeth nudged my arm and tried to walk over to where he was, not picking up my feet. I looked around the area and tried to see who had captured my dad.

"No one's here," I noted.

"Who did this than?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "If we knew, I think I would have done something by now…"

"Right." Annabeth's cheeks flushed and she looked truly embarrassed.

"Wise Girl, your blonde is showing." Annabeth frowned. I forgot about Annabeth for a second as I ran to Poseidon by the sky.

When I reached him he looked up at me. He did not look like he usually did, sparkly eyed, black hair, but his hair was grey and his eyes looked distraught. He looked just like as I had remembered him when he was at war with the other sea gods.

I didn't know what to say. But before I had the chance to even try and say anything, a booming voice said from behind me, "You figured it out." I turned around and there stood a tall, tough looking man.

"Who are you? And why did you do this?" I asked.

"I am Oceanus." My eyes widened. **(AN: I forget if the war between Poseidon and Oceanus ended, but in this story, Poseidon won.) **I had thought that Poseidon had won the war between him and Oceanus so how could…forget that thought. How would I defeat him?

My thoughts were cut short as there was a brilliant flash of light. Out of the light, a beautiful woman appeared in all battle armor holding a sword. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battlefield Strategy.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked dumbstruck.

"I saw that you came here and because this one over here," Athena pointed to me with her sword, "probably could not defeat Oceanus, I was not going to let you get killed."

"I would be able to protect her. I am invincible after all," I defended myself.

"Don't let that go to your head. Your invincibility will be the death of you some day." Athena spoke the exact same words to me as when Annabeth said them at Goode.

"I would fight to the death for her." Athena looked away from me and towards Poseidon. She looked almost as if she was trying to hold down a smile when she noted he had the burden of holding up the sky.

Poseidon addresses her. "Don't just stand there." Athena sneered at him but marched up to Oceanus, taking her battle stance. A live serpent appeared in Oceanus's hand and for a second time, I wondered how he would be able to fight with a _snake_. But I guess I would just have to wait and see…

**(AN: FYI, my fight scenes aren't so good, so…yeah)**

Athena made the first strike, bringing her weapon down upon Oceanus. Oceanus retaliated proficiently, bringing his weapon, the snake, up to meet her sword. There was a huge clash when the weapons met, starting the fight. Oceanus and Athena moved fast and swiftly, with each move, the other gave an equal reaction. The whole thing kind of looked like a dance, each one knowing the others moves and moving with each other. But knowing Athena, she would have a plan to get out of this.

Athena seemed to be leading Oceanus towards the sky, getting closer to him so he would back up. I saw what would happen next. This is just like what happened when Artemis and Atlas were fighting. Athena would trick Oceanus and at the right moment, he would be pushed under the sky and Poseidon would be free. Of course that's not how it would really go down…

Oceanus's stopped suddenly and Athena followed suit, wondering what he was doing. The snake the Oceanus was holding writhed in his hand and lashed out against Athena, reminding me very much of Medusa's hair. Athena fell to the floor in pain, and I could almost feel Annabeth's emotions radiating off of her.

Annabeth ran towards Oceanus, yelling all the way. She pulled out her dagger and caught Oceanus off guard, slicing her knife through the snake. Oceanus's eyes seemed to glow with anger and Annabeth started to retreat backwards very slowly. I walked up to Oceanus taking my own stance in front of him. I uncapped Riptide and started fighting with Oceanus. He parried all of my moves easily, which is why I decided to take it a step further. I closed in on him and slashed everywhere that I could, leaving him to back up towards the sky. Athena saw what I was doing and gained enough strength despite the snake bite to stick out her foot.

Oceanus stepped back, his footing caught up on Athena's leg. He tumbled down underneath the sky and Poseidon rolled out from it at the right moment. Oceanus was now trapped as the sky came down on him. He quickly reacted, kneeling so the sky would fall on his shoulders. He let out a roar of pain as every muscle in his body bulged out when the sky landed on him. "I'll get you someday, Poseidon. And then you'll be next, Athena," He threatened.

"You would think that Oceanus," Athena contradicted, "but we'll get you beforehand."

Seeing that Athena was still in pain from the snake's bite, I pulled out a canteen of nectar and handed it to her. Athena poured its contents on the affected spot, her leg, and soon stood up after she had gained back her full power. She looked at me for a moment and I thought I had almost saw a glimpse of gratefulness in her eyes. She turned to Annabeth. "We need to talk." Annabeth nodded and walked with Athena to the garden.

Poseidon walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, my son. Without you, I would still be trapped under that wretched thing."

I nodded. "Now," Poseidon started, "I need to talk with you too. There's this beautiful body of water by that garden. Let's go there." I followed Poseidon to the body of water he was talking about by the garden. The walk there was silent, but not awkward in any way.

My dad and I had reached what looked like the sea. The water sparkled, light from the moon radiating off of it.

"So…" Poseidon looked intently at me. "What's going on between you and that girl, Annabeth?"

"Hehe, um, well…I kind of fell in love with her I guess," I stumbled out.

"I could have guess that. It's very easy to tell between the two of you that you make each other very happy," My dad noted.

"She does. And, even though she is a daughter of Athena and you guys have that resentment between each other, I'm still going to date her. I can't – I – I can't live without her." It seemed very hard to just say one sentence to my dad, not knowing how he would react to what said.

"I know. I'm not going to ask that you don't be with her. I can tell that if she wasn't in your life, you wouldn't be the person you are today. So…you have my blessing with her." I looked up at my dad, astonished with what he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." A smile spread across my face and I hugged my dad. His arms soon wrapped around me and the smell of sea water filled my nose. _This is how it must be when other people hug me_, I thought to myself. I pulled away from the hug and looked up at my dad. He ruffled my hair and gave a small chuckle.

"Come on," he said. I followed him into the garden where Athena and Annabeth stood arguing. My dad cleared his throat and they looked up.

"Well," Athena addressed, "I guess we have something to talk about." Annabeth came over to me and grabbed my hand. She felt tense next to me and I feared that we would not be able to be together.

"I am not happy that you two are together. And you will _not _be together," Athena said. Annabeth's hand tightened around mine.

"You can't do that," I opposed. Athena's stormy grey eyes seemed to turn black and I feared that what I just said may be the last words I'd ever speak.

"I can."

* * *

**AN: So…how do you think **_**that's **_**going to go down??? Sorry for the mistakes which I know are in this chapter…I think…I just wanted to get this chapter done and it was a little hard to write since I'm not good with fighting scenes. I think it turned out ok, so hopefully it did for you too. I was happy to write about Apollo. He's my favorite god, so I just had to add him. I hope you liked the chapter. I will update faster when I get a lot of reviews so…REVIEW!!! And remember, I will be going to D.C. soon, so I may not be able to update until I get back, which will be on the twenty-ninth. But I won't be able to update until after that. But yeah. I'll try to update before then. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you rock! Keep it up!!!**

**~ Cassandra =**D

**\/ \/ Push the green button! \/ \/**


	11. Seaweed Brains and Brainiacs

**AN: Ok guys, it has been a long wait, but this is finally updated! I would like to thank all of my WONDERFUL (!!!!!!!!!!) reviewers that have reviewed this story, and especially those who have stuck with this story since the beginning. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Now, enjoy the last chapter (yes, I said **_**last chapter**_**) of ****Love is the Answer****.

* * *

**

CHAPTER ELEVEN – SEAWEED BRAINS AND BRAINIACS

Annabeth and I both had a look of complete terror on our faces. I faced her, our hands intertwined, and opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off.

"I do not permit my daughter associating with you. _His _kind." Athena nodded towards my father.

"Can't you just let your own daughter be happy, Athena?" my dad challenged.

"Can't you discipline your child?" Athena replied. "They are not right for each other. Even if I did allow them to be together, they wouldn't last."

My lips tightened and my eyes narrowed towards Athena. That's not true! I would love Annabeth until the day I died. Never would I do anything to put her in harms way. So, what gives Athena the right to think that we wouldn't last?

"Athena, Athena, Athena. What have I told you? The brain knows nothing about love, so why listen to it?" Aphrodite had suddenly appeared in the garden, her arms crossed over her chest as she walked in front of Athena.

"And what does the heart know about wise decisions in life?"

Aphrodite replied, "The heart knows that a person can not live their life fully without love. And these two," Aphrodite motioned to Annabeth and me, "have the essence of true love binding them together."

Athena rolled her eyes. "But who says they are good for each other, that their love – if that's what you call it – will last?"

"A mortal," Aphrodite replied coolly.

Athena scoffed. "What would a mortal know?"

"Well let's see," Aphrodite put her hand to her chin. "Surely a mortal given the gift of prophecy should know the future. More specifically, the future of these two."

"Who is this – mortal that you speak of?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Bring her here," Athena commanded. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Hermes appeared at her side.

"Hermes, please bring Rachel Elizabeth Dare from New York here." Hermes nodded towards the Goddess of Love and hit his caduceus against the ground, disappearing into a cloud of dust.

While Hermes was off, Annabeth and I shared a look of confusion. Had Rachel seen something? Was it before or after she saw Annabeth and I kissing? Would she actually help us be together? Before I even knew it, Hermes had returned with a surprised Rachel.

Aphrodite winked at Annabeth and I as Athena walked closer to Rachel.

"So…Aphrodite tells me you know about the future of my daughter, Annabeth."

"Yes," Rachel said nervously, unknowing of what Athena could do, "I get these visions of the future. All of them have come true so far. In fact, I had a vision that it would be Luke that would be the hero to save Olympus." Hermes, who had stuck around for a while, had lowered his head at the mention of his not-forgotten son.

"What is it that you have seen about Annabeth and Perseus?" Rachel seemed to be trying to hide a smile when Athena had said my real name.

"I saw a vision of Percy proposing to Annabeth, her saying yes, their wedding day, them on the day of their baby's birth, and them together when Percy…died." Rachel looked over at Annabeth and me but then quickly looked away. She seemed to be still acting weirdly around Annabeth and I after...well, you know.

Athena let out a breath that she seemed to be holding in for a while. "I do not like this – at all." Athena glared at Poseidon and he looked as if he wanted to shrink down to the size of a rat and then run away.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked after I mustered up enough courage.

"I'm afraid that maybe, just maybe…you two may not be the end of the world. It really hurts me to say this, but I guess…you have my permission to be together." A big smile spread across both my and Annabeth's face as we quickly hugged each other, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Not so fast!" Athena interrupted. Annabeth and I turned serious again, anticipating what Athena had to say.

"Perseus, we have to talk." That had been the bombshell. My pulse instantly quickened, my hands shook, and I could almost feel the beads of sweat forming on my brow. I looked over at my dad and he nodded for me to follow Athena.

Athena led me outside of the garden to a more secluded spot, like where my dad and I had earlier spoken. All of a sudden Athena turned and stood less than two feet away from me.

"Where do you intend this relationship with my daughter to go?" My eyes widened just a little.

"I – I-I don't ex-exactly kn-know," I stammered out. I definitely didn't consider this conversation ever happening…well, not until the far (or near) future.

"What I am meaning to ask, Perseus, is: are you going to be serious with this relationship, or will my Annabeth be severely hurt in the end?" Oh, so that's what she meant…

"You will never have to worry about your daughter being hurt when she is with me." Athena raised her eyebrow.

"Meaning, I intend to take her and my relationship seriously." Athena nodded slightly and I got feeling that the question and answer part of this conversation was over. Now it's time for the lecture.

"Good. And Perseus, if you do ever let Annabeth get in harm's way, you can bet you will never be with her again, or maybe even anyone for that matter. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am, Lady Athena," I said out of anxiety.

Athena nodded again and spoke once more, "I'm glad you understand. And, take care of my Annabeth."

"Sure will."

"Make her happy" was the last thing Athena had said before I had to turn around as she showed her true godly form as she disappeared.

It took me almost a full minute to realize what had just happened. Athena gave Annabeth and me permission to be together…I can be with Annabeth!

I slowly made my way back to the garden to find that everyone had stayed silent while I was gone. I walked over to Annabeth and faced everybody and smiled.

"The Wise Athena has finally seen and understood love," I stated. Aphrodite almost seemed to glowed as she was the only one who truly understood.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Athena has let us be together," I translated for everybody. My father and Rachel nodded as Hermes gave me a pat on the back and Aphrodite squealed.

"Yay!" she said happily. She rushed over to Annabeth and me and enveloped us into a big hug, almost suffocating us in the process. After Aphrodite had finally pulled away, my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head because of how wide they were.

"Uh…Rachel, can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," Rachel responded after a second.

Annabeth, Rachel, and I all walked away a few feet just to have a little privacy.

"I really just wanted to thank you for everything you have done. And apologize for you having to find out about Annabeth and I like how you did."

"You're welcome," she simply responded.

I reached over and gave Rachel a short hug, Annabeth following my lead shortly afterwards.

"So, see you at school after we get everything cleared up at camp and stuff?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll save you guys a seat at lunch. And then I'll watch as you guys get completely roasted by Mr. Forner about not being there to turn in the mythology project."

"Oh, shoot! We totally forgot about that!" Annabeth realized.

I leaned in to whisper something in Rachel's ear. "Who cares?" She laughed, and when I looked back at Annabeth she looked completely bemused about our exchange.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rachel and I replied.

"_What?!_" she asked louder getting more frustrated this time.

"_Nothing_," I answered.

We all started to walk back to the other group. I leaned back over to Rachel and whispered, "Pfft, brainiacs." Rachel laughed again and this time I joined in with her.

"_WHAT?!"_

_THE END

* * *

_

**PLEASE READ – **

**AN: So that was the end of ****Love is the Answer****. I thought it'd be a nice ending to have Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy all be friends. Now, a few of you may be thinking (if you haven't already forgot about it [which you better not have!]): What about the prophecy, it isn't finished? And yes, I can read minds, which is why I knew you were thinking that. (And if you didn't see the joke in that, then…:$) But fear not, fellow readers! (As you can tell, I don't really think I am feeling like myself today. ((maybe a pirate possessed me [and no, no mental institutions have let me loose, I am still wrapped up in a straight jacket using my nose to type this [sometimes I use my tongue].)) [Plus, I have been narrating almost all of my sentences and by now you probably want me to get to the point…] Anyway…) This is not the end of the story! Well, it is the end, but not the **_**end **_**end if you know what I mean…(you don't??? oh, well, just shut up and let me finish talking ((typing))!!! Sheesh, readers…). There will be an epilogue to this story which I believe will be quite long because there are a lot of things going on, including the finishing of the prophecy and…other stuff. And I know this chapter did not contain a lot of Percabeth, but the epilogue will. A LOT…hopefully…hehe…I do the three dots a lot (that's sounds wrong…)…if you have noticed…the three dots are my friends…O.o…O.o…O.o…O.o! ok that's all. And if you were wondering what is with all of my narrating and rambling in this AN, well, ok so I don't have an excuse…I just wanted to talk to some people today…I'm bored.**

**ON ONE LAST NOTE THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE TO READ SO YOU CAN BE REALLY JEALOUS OF MEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Ok, hopefully that caught your attention. Now, I just wanted to tell you this once in a lifetime experience I had that you PERCY JACKSON fans will be SO JEALOUS of!!! Ok, so last Thursday (the twenty-fifth), the day before I left for D.C., my dad and I decided to go to the theaters and see Percy Jackson again. Now, keep in mind that we saw it again when it almost left theaters. So, we went to a 4:05 show right after school and stuff and when we got to the Percy Jackson theater thing…no one was there. And when the movie started…no one was there. So…I GOT TO SEE PERCY JACKSON IN MY OWN MOVIE THEATER WITH NO ONE ELSE THERE, besides my dad. But yeah, it was awesome. We were like making fun of all of the stupid previews and stuff. And if it weren't for my dad, I would have been drooling at Logan Lerman the whole time and screaming (which would get me kicked out [even though no one else can hear me]). So yeah, I just felt like bragging and telling you how awesome it was.**


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Here we are, the EPILOGUE!!! The last installment to Love is the Answer… :( I've had a great time writing this for you guys and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. This epilogue kind of ties in with what happened in the last chapter and then continues from there. You will also find out the ending to the prophecy. So, I now introduce to you, the epilogue…

* * *

**

EPILOGUE

Over the next two years, Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy stayed good friends and continued to go to Goode High School. They each had there own little story to tell about what they had done.

After Rachel told Athena of the vision she received, she made a very risky decision. Everyone kept asking her if this was what she wanted to do. "It's risky. There will be no turning back once it's done." Apollo, the God of Prophecies had this to her. But she didn't need a warning. Rachel was sure of what she was going to do. It was a risky thing to do, but Rachel had succeeded. She had become the next Oracle of Delphi. The old Oracle was no longer needed which was quite visible for its body crumbled to dust before everybody's eyes. After that day, Rachel continued to Goode High School with everyone else, only getting a vision every once in a while.

Annabeth had been called up to Olympus not long after coming back from the quest to save Poseidon. She was very nervous, not knowing whether it was for good or bad. Turns out, it was a very good reason to her that she was called up. For what she had done to save both Olympus and not long afterwards, Poseidon, Annabeth was given the honor to rebuild Olympus with her own designs as it was needed after the destruction from the war.

Annabeth's work in rebuilding Olympus was coming along very well. She had designed most of the buildings, and a building crew of the best Cyclopes (including Tyson) was on its way, quickly building what she had designed. Annabeth and Percy's relationship had been taken to a new level. Everyday Annabeth felt loved and cared for by Percy, and Percy had lived up to his promise to Athena. After her senior year was finished, Percy and her had agreed to go to NYU together, there dorms not too far off. Annabeth was very glad about her accomplishments and was looking forward to getting her degree in Architecture, Percy's in Marine Biology. Overall, Annabeth felt that her life was finally going smoothly and that it could get no better.

Over the next two years, Percy had been contemplating his relationship with Annabeth. But by the month of May in his senior year, Percy finally came to a decision and went up to Mount Olympus to talk to all of the gods.

* * *

I took my time as I walked up the stairs to my floor. Swinging the key ring around my finger, I finally reached my apartment and opened the door. Even after mom and Paul got married, we still stayed in the small apartment.

"Mom, Paul, I'm home!" I called out once I got in.

"Hey," Paul said entering the family room. "Your mom is just at the grocery, she'll be home in a little bit. So…did you find a good ring?"

"Yeah, I did, and I think Annabeth will love it," I said pulling out a small box from my pocket. I opened the box to reveal a beautiful 'radiant' cut diamond resting on a delicate white gold band.

"Whoo, that's a nice one," Paul commented. I gave a small smile, thinking about how I intended to ask Annabeth.

"Yeah, I got her the best diamond I could…with a little help of my dad though." Paul laughed.

"When are you asking her?"

"Tonight after dinner," I replied to Paul.

"You know, Percy. I've only known you and your mom for a few years, but you seem just like my own son now. I remember talking to you about marrying your mom and now here I am talking with you again, but now, you are going to marry Annabeth." Paul pat me on my shoulder.

"I sure hope so," I said in a small voice.

"Hey, you guys love each other. Remember that, and it's all you need."

"Thanks Paul, really." I gave Paul a sincere hug and smiled at him. "I'm going to go get ready," I told him. It was now five-fifteen and I planned to pick Annabeth up at her apartment at six.

As I walked into my bathroom to get a quick shower, the nerves finally set in. Would Annabeth say yes? What would happen if she didn't? Would we still go out, or would it be over? I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Annabeth in my life. And now that I was going to ask her to marry me, I was anticipating having her with me for the rest of my life.

After getting out of my shower, I went back into my room to get dressed for the night. The restaurant that I planned to take Annabeth to was a pretty fancy place so I dressed in my best black dress pants, white shirt and a sea green tie to bring out my eyes. Annabeth had always told be that I looked best in that color.

Once I was all dressed and ready I headed back out into the family room to find my mom, Paul, and my dad talking on the couch.

"Hey," I said exaggerating the word. The group looked up at me and they all stood up.

"You going soon?" my mom asked. I looked at the wall clock which told me it was about ten till six.

"Yeah, just in a few minutes."

"Good," my dad said, "because I need to talk to you." He signaled for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"How have you been?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine lately. But I'm a bit nervous now." My dad laughed.

"Eh, you got the hard part over with: Athena. I don't get how she raises her children sometimes."

"Yeah, but she's letting me be with Annabeth. I thought she would rather have me dead than married to her daughter."

"Well, good luck tonight, and you better come down after you ask her," I dad told me.

"I will and thanks, for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you. If it weren't for you and Annabeth, Oceanus would still have me stuck under that wretched sky. You really are a hero."

"Thanks dad." Poseidon came over a little closer and gave me a hug which felt just like the time he gave me a hug after I saved Olympus.

"I have to get going now. Amphitrite's been a little on me about fixing the kingdom down there. So, good luck and tell me how it went."

"See you later." Right after the words left my mouth, Poseidon had disappeared leaving nothing but the smell of the sea.

"Percy," my mom called from the other room.

"Yeah?" I asked walking back to her.

"Before you go…Paul and I have something to show you. It's outside." Ok, I am totally confused. _What's _outside? I forgot about my confusion to follow Paul and my mom out of our building.

Once I stepped out of the building, my eyes instantly widened.

"You got me a car?" I asked astounded. A shiny new black 2010 Mustang sat on the side of the street just waiting for someone to drive it.

"Yep!" My mom replied happily. "You've said your dyslexia hasn't been as bad so…I've decided to let you try to get your license."

I couldn't believe it. Finally! I get to try for my license. Now all I need is Annabeth to say yes to make this day perfect…

* * *

"So how is your work doing up in Olympus?" I asked Annabeth. We were now sitting at a little table in the restaurant waiting for the waitress to come back with the bill. My nervousness grew by the minute as I knew that the time to pop the big question was coming too soon.

"Fine. It's doing fine. Tyson has been saying that he's been wanting you to come up and see what he's been building since I gave him his own special project. And then I have a few Apollo people we went to camp with putting designs on pillars. So…it's all coming along and I think the renovations and rebuilding will be done in about a year. I probably won't be able to do as much work when we get to college, which is why I really need to get it done now."

"Oh, that's good. And I should go and visit Tyson soon. I've really only IM'ed him a few times so…" _Gosh, it seems like I can't think of anything to say!_

"Here is your bill, sir," the waitress placing it on the table in front of me. I nodded my thanks and then opened the folder. I looked at the bill and then placed the right amount on the table, adding the tip in with it. Luckily for me, Annabeth had stopped complaining about paying her amount and it being to expensive for me about a year ago. She's still just so stubborn…

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Annabeth once I placed the folder back onto the table. I stood up first and waited for Annabeth to get up next, checking my side pocket to see if a certain box seemed to be in there.

"Alright let's go." I took Annabeth's hand and led her out of the restaurant, stopping by the entrance to look at the ground. _Well, here it goes…_

"Oh look, a penny! It's my lucky day!" I shouted, bending down on the ground to retrieve the penny, my back away from Annabeth. I picked up the penny and put it in my pocket, taking out the small box in return. While on one knee, I turned to face Annabeth.

"Annabeth, from the moment I saw you – even though I was about to pass out – I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I still do, but now I know you are a beautiful girl, inside and out. Everything about you seems so perfect to me and I love every part of you. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I finished by opening the small box and taking her hand in mine.

Annabeth started to get tears in her eyes. "Oh Percy!" she cried out. "Yes! Of course I will!" Right when she said yes, this warm feeling spread throughout my whole body, warming me from head to my toes starting at my heart. I gave a big smile, placed the diamond ring on the forth finger of her left hand, and stood up, hugging her tight before giving her a passionate kiss. She kissed me back with just as much force, and for the first time, I felt truly connected to her, like our hearts were mended together – one.

"I love you, Percy," Annabeth said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too, Annabeth. I always have, and I always will." I brought Annabeth in for one more kiss, this time picking her up and spinning around. When our lips lost contact, Annabeth let out a little squeal of excitement and content.

"I can't wait to tell everybody!" Annabeth said happily

I rolled my eyes. "_Girls…_"

* * *

Annabeth and I have now been happily married for a full month now. Our honeymoon was great, I remembered. I had surprised Annabeth by renting a house along the shores of Greece. Annabeth loved it. I was glad I was able to make her happy, and that's one of the reasons I married her: to make her happy for the rest of her life. After we had stayed in Greece for two weeks, we stayed up in Olympus for another week where we stayed in a beautiful building that Annabeth had just remodeled. Of course, while at Olympus we spent plenty of time with Poseidon and Athena. I think Athena had finally warmed up to the idea of me being with Annabeth forever (gosh I love that word…forever) and her and Poseidon seemed to forget about their rivalry towards each other for our contentment. Soon enough, the honeymoon had ended along with the trip to Olympus, and Annabeth and I had to come back to the real world: college.

Annabeth and I had rented a small two-bedroom apartment which we were getting ready to move into. We didn't have our own place, but that was because for the only time we were married, we weren't in New York. And now that I had to be away from Annabeth for a while to pack up all of my things, my heart started to ache for her. I just had to see her, to wrap my arms around her, placing my head on her shoulder while whispering in her ear. Soon enough though, Annabeth and I would be able to start our whole lives together.

The week after we got back from Olympus, Annabeth and I headed over to our new apartment and renovated it: painting, adding furniture, decorations, etc. All that was left to do was move the boxes over. We didn't have much stuff for we would be getting new things anyway. Because of that, all of my stuff fit into the back and trunk of my Mustang, which I could now legally drive.

I was now done packing and decided that I should pick up Annabeth and bring my things to the apartment. I had already helped Annabeth move her things yesterday so now we just had to move my stuff. Once I got my things in there, we would be ready to live in the apartment after our stuff was unpacked. After I had all of the boxes put in my Mustang, I drove the short (eh hem, very very _very_ short) distance to Annabeth's old place. But of course, I said one final goodbye to Paul and my mom, who told me to come and visit and let her know what is going on with the marriage.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," I greeted, walking over and standing in front of Annabeth once I had entered her and her dad and step mom's apartment.

"Hey you," Annabeth said sweetly, closing the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer. I responded by wrapping my arms around Annabeth's waist and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She pouted.

"That's it?" she questioned looking so innocent. I leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"No, I just want to save it all for later," I said seductively. Annabeth giggled but then quickly looked towards the hallway where her parents were emerging. Annabeth and I unwrapped ourselves from each other but I kept an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her as close to me as possible.

"Hello Percy," Annabeth's dad greeted me. I gave him a genuine smile and then gave him my reply.

"Hello, Mr. Chase, Mrs. Chase." Mrs. Chase smiled and nodded towards me.

"So, is this the big day?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yep, we're finally moving in to the apartment together," I answered.

"Good luck to the both of you. And Annabeth, you better call us."

"Of course dad," Annabeth said. She released herself from my hold and walked over to her dad and step mom. She gave each of them a hug and said her goodbyes, soon heading back into my arms.

"Ok, let's go," Annabeth said. I smiled at her, waved to her parents, and then led her out to the car. Annabeth and I had reached the apartment in about fifteen minutes and once we had arrived, we started to unload boxes.

"Well," I said once Annabeth and I had all of the boxes placed into our new apartment, "here we are."

"Yep, here we are." Annabeth had walked over to where I was and now she had her head resting on my shoulder.

"Come here," I told her. She looked confused, but followed me when I pulled her by the arm out of the apartment.

"Percy? What are you doing?" I smirked at her before picking her up bridal style.

"I'm doing it right," I said kissing her full on the mouth before carrying her through the threshold. Once I had set her down, a big smile spread across her face.

"I love you," she said considerately.

"I love you too. Now, let's talk house," I demanded. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth getting ready to say something, but I placed my finger over her lips to shush her.

"So I was thinking…we already have the kitchen, the dining room, the laundry room, the family room, the master bedroom, and that other room. And I know you are going to have a lot of work with your architecture plans and stuff and I will too…so, why don't we use that room as the study?" I suggested.

"How about we don't?" Annabeth replied.

"Why not?" I asked. "I thought that'd be perfect. We need a study."

"We don't _need _a study." Annabeth contradicted.

"Why not?"

"What we _need_," Annabeth said slowly talking to me as if I was three, "is another bedroom."

Why _would we need another bedroom? _"For…" I asked obliviously.

Annabeth took in a deep breath. "Percy…?"

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together in question.

"I'm – we're…going to have a baby!" she shouted out happily. My eyes widened.

"We-we're going to have a b-baby?!" I asked dumbstruck. Annabeth nodded eagerly. I let this all soak in.

"Oh my gods," I said slowly. The smile on Annabeth's slowly went away and she seemed saddened.

"Oh. My. Gods! We're having a baby! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" I cried out happily. I pulled Annabeth closer to me, smashed her lips to mine, and picked her up and swung her around like the day I had proposed to her. Once we broke apart I looked Annabeth in the eye and said "I love you so much. And thank you. For giving me a child, giving me you, and giving me the family I've always wanted."

Annabeth smiled at me and there seemed to be a complete connection between us. I kissed Annabeth once more and then headed over to the nearest box and started to unpack it. But unpacking that box was more than just the start of unpacking…it was the start of the life I had always wanted to live. My life with the ideal family, my life with Annabeth. And I couldn't be happier.

Now, the next time someone asks you, "What is the root to true happiness and is the answer to all your problems?" just say, "Love is the answer."

LOVE IS THE ANSWER

* * *

**AN: Well guys, there you have it: the end to Love is the Answer. I really like the ending to this story how Percy finally gets to live the perfect life.**

**Now, I would like to thank everyone that has taken their time to read my story, and I would especially like to thank those who reviewed. And I would especially [especially] like to thank those who have read and reviewed this story all the way from chapter one. I greatly appreciate EVERY one of you guys who have reviewed and/or read this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story.**

**Just to let you guys know, I may or may not (probably not) write another fanfiction. I am going to be graduating from the eighth grade soon and my school work and dedication to my family comes first. And it can be a little stressful to write a good enough story on here and get it updated fast enough so you can please your readers. BUT, look out for any story that I may have coming out soon in the [maybe near] future. I absolutely adore Titanic, so I was thinking of doing a Percy Jackson version of Titanic. But I may not do it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope to write for you guys again! NOW, here is your LAST CHANCE to REVIEW and tell me how I did on this story. I want to know if it was good or not. I am begging here guys, just PLEASE take a very short moment to leave a review. Even if you have never reviewed this story, just please review this chapter and tell me what you thought of this story. Thanks.**

**Goodbye,**

**~ Loriginal **


End file.
